Rainbow High School
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: The closest—and most violent—group of friends in high school. It was rumored that they were all recruited by the Mafia due to their fighting abilities. Each one is downright frightening to the very last cell in their being in their own way. The Arcobaleno
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The closest—and most violent—group of friends in high school. It was rumored that they were all recruited by the Mafia due to their fighting abilities. Each one is downright frightening to the very last cell in their being in their own way. This group is called the Arcobaleno. AU

Disclaimer: Me no owns KHR, no matter how much I want to.

Arcobaleno in High School: Chapter One

**Girl's Bathroom, Homeroom:**

"Hey have you heard? The Arcobaleno are transferring to our school!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No way, I bet that it's just a rumor."

"No, the Arcobaleno really _are_ transferring here! I'm so looking forward to it; I heard that some of the guys are hot!"

One of the girls rolled her eyes while applying some lipstick. "Yeah, but I heard that they're also weird; people didn't even know if one of them was a boy or a girl until middle school!"

"Maybe it's a transgender then?"

"Gross." Now eyeliner was being applied.

"Yeah, hey, there's supposed to be this one girl with a scar on the side of her face! I bet she's a gangster!"

"Whatever, anyway, the worst of them is this one girl; she's pregnant!"

"Ugh, what a whore!" a girl said while putting one some eye shadow.

SMASH!

…

The three girls turned to see three others in the room. One of them had blue hair and a burn mark on the side of her face with her fist being held against the crumpled wall, signifying that she was the cause of the loud noise. Another one had blue hair and eyes and a slightly noticeable baby bump; she was almost in tears. The last one had purplish hair and purple eyes while locking the door to the bathroom.

"I don't appreciate being gossiped about, you damn make-up freaks." The girl with the burn, also known as Lal Mirch, "And neither does Luche, you brainless dolls."

Viper merely looked at them. "I happen to be female. And I'm also not afraid to use my illusions to carve your intestines out."

And with that said, Viper conjured out a machete out of thin air and held it menacingly.

"Hey, what took you guys so long, kora?" Colonello called out to the three girls nearing the group.

"There were some gossips that we had to take care of; they made Luche cry, dammit!" Lal growled out.

The five teenage boys all obtained a dark aura.

"Luche, pay no attention to what they say." Fon

"Where are those girls? I need a new test subject." Verde

"How dare they talk about Luche-nee like that!" Skull

"Don't listen to them, kora!" Colonello

"I will blow their heads off, just say the word." Reborn

Lal shook her head. "Nah, that won't be necessary, Viper here threatened them with an illusionary machete."

The five stared at Viper, who merely shrugged.

"You _do_ know that you're probably going to get detention for that. And this isn't going to be pleasant news, but I heard that the Varia have detention often." Fon told Viper, who shrugged.

"As long that self-proclaimed 'Prince the Ripper' doesn't have detention today, I'll survive." Viper said.

In a moment's time, Fon nudged Viper from an oncoming knife with a familiar design that stuck itself to the wall that was to Viper's left.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, kora." Colonello added as a grinning blond walked up to the group while removing the knife.

"Ushishishi, hello Mammon-_chan_; sensei wanted me to tell you that you have detention today. I'll see you there, Ushishishi." Bel grinned before pinching Viper's cheeks and turning to walk away.

"My name is Viper, you psychotic prince." Viper growled out. Bel merely turned and gave his signature laugh.

Reborn shook his head. "You know Viper, if I didn't know better; I would think that the crazy blonde was _flirting_ with you."

"Hell will freeze over before the day that happens." Viper said automatically.

"Viper, even I must say that it does seem that way." Verde said before Viper glared at him, promising the scientist that he will have nightmares running through his head that night.

"I got to agree, kora." Colonello added. Viper glared.

"And you would know considering that you always flirt with Lal." Viper muttered. Lal blushed and hit Viper over the head.

"U-Urusai!"

"*Giggle* You're blushing, Lal." Luche stated. Lal turned from light red to a fiery crimson. Viper rubbed the top of her head.

"Dammit, I feel a migraine…" Viper muttered out.

"Would you like me to escort you to the nurse, Viper?" Fon asked. Viper nodded.

"I don't trust that Shamal to not grope me even if it is just a headache. Knowing him, he would probably slip an aphrodisiac into my painkiller or something." Viper muttered out.

"Yes, but you should be more careful Viper, illusionists are weak physically." Verde pointed out. Viper grumbled before grabbing Fon by the red sleeve of his traditional Chinese shirt and all but dragging him to the Nurse's Office.

Skull only rolled his eyes and took out his schedule and skimmed over it. "Hey what period lunch and break do you guys have? I got fifth for lunch and fourth for break."

Both Reborn and Colonello cussed at their bad luck. They did not want lunch with the lackey. Or break. Or any other class.

Lal rolled her eyes at the two. "Do you guys honestly think that the Headmaster would be stupid enough to actually _separate_ the Arcobaleno?"

"And this is coming from the 'incomplete' Arcobaleno…" Colonello muttered. Lal growled and gave the blonde a taste of the steel-toed ball crusher.

"Shut up, Colonello. The only reason that I'm the 'incomplete' Arcobaleno is because you took my place at the very last second!"

Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes and smirked. Verde snickered while Skull rolled his eyes while muttering about how his 'nee-chan and sempai' should get together already. Luche winced and wondered if Colonello was alright.

"You know, she has a point, Colonello." Verde said pointedly. Colonello gave the Lightning Arcobaleno a very distinct finger while muttering curses under his breath and clutching his jewels in pain.

"Ah, we should get going, home room is about to start." Luche pointed out. Reborn nodded, picked up his backpack, and walked into the homeroom with the other Arcobaleno following.

Twenty seconds later:

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, and I don't want one."

"Want to go out with me?"

"Sorry, kora."

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"It became my hair color after the aftermath of a failed experiment."

"Why are you wearing a helmet in school?"

"'Cause I can."

"What's that machine on your arm?"

"…I'm afraid I can't answer you unless you're in the Mafia."

"Did you transfer to this school because you're pregnant?"

"No, I—Reborn! D-Don't kill him!"

Both Fon and Viper stood outside the door, making the wise decision to skip homeroom.

"Ushishishi, Mammon-_chan_, what are you doing out here, you'll miss homeroom~" A familiar voice sounded out.

No. The psychotic, narcissistic prince was not in her homeroom.

Bel only smiled, grabbed Viper by her wrist and Fon by his braid, and slammed the door open with his foot.

"Ushishishi, sensei, I found these two skipping homeroom~!" Bel chimed out.

Viper and Fon both glared daggers at the blonde knife-thrower. Bel returned their heated looks by gripping Viper's wrist tighter and yanking Fon's braid.

"You damn bastard…" Viper growled under her breath. Fon only tried to breathe in calmly and attempted to calm himself down, but failed to as Bel yanked the martial artist's braid harder.

"You three have detention today." The teacher told the trio. Fon only frowned and Viper cussed under her breath.

"Ushishishi~ Sensei, Mammon-_chan_ and I already have detention today." Bel said, purring out 'chan' with a teasing tone. Viper's hand grew into a fist and she glared fiercely at the annoying prince.

"…Mammon?..." The unnamed teacher asked.

"This one," Bel said, lifting up Viper's wrist with enough force to pull the short and skinny girl up from her left arm. "Ushishishi~"

"Bel put me down!" Viper hissed (haha, word play) at the dead prince. Bel's grin widened and he smirked at the flailing girl.

"Ushishishi, why don't you get yourself out of this, Mammon-_chan_?"

"Fucker!" Viper growled out.

"Language, Viper. Bel-san, I must ask you to put Viper down." Fon told the two.

Bel only shrugged and dropped the girl, who fell to her feet unsteadily while rubbing her wrist.

"Viper, Fon, over here!" Luche called out happily, dragging the two over to the rest of the Arcobaleno. Bel only smiled and walked over to a certain frog and silver-haired swordsman.

Luche however, brought the two nearby Reborn and motioned for Viper to slip her hand under the desk. Viper complied and Reborn sat down and, unnoticed by the other students, slipped his hand under the same desk as a yellow glow glimmered from his hand and onto Viper's wrist where Bel bruised her. Ten seconds later, Viper took her hand back and gave a thankful nod to Reborn, her wrist showing no signs of harm.

Reborn looked at Fon, who shook his head. He wasn't pulled off the ground, so he suffered minor damage.

"I fucking _hate_ that damned prince." Viper grumbled out. Colonello only grinned and pat her shoulder good naturedly.

"Oh Viper, that's just Bel's way of saying that he wants some—"

"Colonello!" Lal hissed out, punching the blonde in the cheek.

Colonello took the punch and winced.

"Ow, Lal, that hurt you crazy bi—"

**BRINNNNGGG!**

"Talk about saved by the bell…" Skull muttered.

Five Periods Later…

"That was hell." Skull muttered, dropping his tray next to Verde, who nodded.

"For once, I'll have to agree. Their AP classes are too insufficient. The students are all nitwits."

Viper dropped into her seat and attacked her fries. Lal sat next to the seething illusionist.

"The Varia are in your classes?" Lal guessed. Viper nodded.

"I can't go one period without at least one of the officers in my class! Why did I have to have this damn schedule?" Viper growled out, muttering curses and hexes in foreign and dead languages that only Reborn and Verde knew. "The only bearable class I have is Study Hall with that Fran kid! At least he doesn't try to dress me in skirts or scream in my ear or try to freaking stab me!"

Fon sighed. "People avoid me because they think that I'm related to an apparently violent student in the Elementary Wing."

"Who's the kid?" Luche asked

"Hibari Kyoya."

"… Fon, isn't that your fourth cousin?" Skull asked. Fon nodded with a sigh.

"But I didn't expect his reputation to go all the way to the High School Wing. Now everybody thinks that if I catch them littering or not handing in their homework, I'll 'bite them to death'" Fon finished, putting air quotes around 'bite them to death'.

"Well it was your own fault for letting him watch that episode of Animal Planet when you babysat him when he was five." Reborn stated.

"I know and I regret it." Fon sighed out.

Colonello stabbed his slab of meat before shoving it into his mouth. "I fucking hate all my classes, hey. The girls are butt ugly, kora."

"Hey, I'm in your classes!" Lal retorted. Colonello jolted, gave a sheepish smile and muttered an apology before running off.

"Get back here Colonello!"

"**FUCK, KORA!**"

"Lal-nee and Colonello-sempai need to get a room." Skull muttered. Reborn gave Skull 'the look'.

"Go get me a cappuccino, lackey."

"W-What?"

"I'll take some tea, Skull. Oolong, please."

"Green tea for me, Skull-kun."

"I'll have some lemonade, Skull."

"Strawberry milk for me."

"I'm sure that the two lovebirds would like sports drinks." Reborn stated.

"Well, off you go, Skull." Fon told the sweating teen, who grumbled before getting up and walking towards the vending machines.

"So, how were your classes Luche?" Lal asked.

"Alright I guess…"

_First Period_

_As Luche sat down in her desk, she found multiple insults and messages scratched onto her desk. _

_WHORE_

_SLUT_

_COW_

_BITCH_

_EASY_

_Second Period_

_In the middle of the lecture about the impeachment process, a ball of paper was thrown at Luche's head._

_Opening the paper she found the words: _A pregnant freshman screams **SLUT**!

_Third Period_

_Luche opened her bag to find that her new books had sharpie written all over the formerly untouched pages. What was written was not unlike the last messages._

_Fourth Period_

_While a girl was passing out science textbooks, she pointedly stopped at Luche and went through the trouble of going into the middle of the pile of books in her arms to give the Sky Arcobaleno the textbook in the worst condition. Luche could not read on with the class due to the graffiti on the pages which completely covered the intended text, making it illegible._

"So, that's pretty much how things went." Luche told the group.

The table adopted a homicidal aura.

Reborn's fingers twitched to turn off the safety of a gun.

"Luche, don't listen to them. They wouldn't be able to go through the shit you went through even if they went through intense therapy and took lessons on their sense of pride."

Viper growled. "It looks like I'll have to threaten some more people today."

"Viper, you'll get detention again." Verde told the girl while thinking up places to put spy cameras and find the identities of the girls.

"To hell with the detentions. I'll get detention every day of the freaking year, see if I care." Viper grumbled, snorting down the last of her fries and snatching her strawberry milk from the recently arrived Skull, who came just in time to see periods three and four.

"Where are you going, Viper-nee?" Skull asked.

"Bathroom." The illusionist answered.

Reborn shrugged and sipped the cappuccino that Skull handed him.

"Oh, and Viper, make sure that you come straight home after your detention." Fon called out.

"I know." Viper said. "I think we can find the bastard soon. I could find traces yesterday. Maybe now that we're closer the connection will be stronger."

As Viper exited the Cafeteria, Lal dragged a steaming Colonello back to the table.

"W-what did we miss, hey?..." Colonello slurred out.

Reborn smirked and tipped his fedora.

In the Bathroom:

Viper locked the door to the cleanest stall and ripped a good amount of toilet paper off the roll. She held the paper in front of her and mumbled "Thoughtography". A blue glow engulfed the surrounding area of the paper as Viper sneezed into the sheet.

"Dammit. Bitches must've cut school after fourth. They got to the other side of town." Viper grumbled. "I'll just do another Thoughtography after school I guess…"

Viper tore out another sheet of paper and repeated the process. She cussed violently.

"That bastard is on the Pacific Ocean? Based on the direction I can guess that it's the United States… Damn it all. We'll have to wait this out and catch him when he returns…"

With that, Viper flushed both sheets of paper and walked out of the bathroom. The rest of the Arcobaleno needed to be told of this.

Cafeteria:

Verde tut-tutted. "Viper, are you sure it's wise to use your Thoughtography in school?"

"Urusai." Viper growled out at the scientist. "I saw you using your Electrico Thunder in AP Chemistry to get that Bunsen burner working."

Verde only shrugged. "Nobody saw me."

"And I was in a stall, so it's good, you mad scientist."

"Anyway, we better go. We'll see you at home after your detention Viper, Fon." Reborn said, dumping his tray on Skull's and picking up his bag before leaving.

"N-Nani?" Skull yelped out. Colonello, Lal, and Verde followed Reborn's example.

"Thank you, Skull."

"Ah."

"I'll make you extra cookies today Skull-kun!"

The three last, and thankfully, not completely heartless Arcobaleno told the Cloud before leaving. Skull sighed but got up to put the trays back nevertheless.

Three Periods Later:

Viper panted and sweated lightly as she walked through the halls towards Room 105, where she was supposed to serve detention. Fon was serving detention in their homeroom.

She hated Gym class with a dying passion. The lucky, athletically fit like Reborn, Colonello, Fon, and Lal had no problems. Verde spent most of his time in his lab and although he knew how to use a gun with his eyes closed and could control electricity, he was not athletic. Skull was strong and fast despite common belief, but he tripped over his own two feet, so sports were not his forte. Luche was excused from Gym due to her pregnancy, but if not for the life growing in her womb, she could be just as strong and fit as Lal if she was in her best condition.

Viper however was not athletic. She was scrawny, had no muscles, stamina, endurance, and she ran out of breath easily. She knew this was due to her limits as an illusionist and passed this off to the teachers as asthma. She was sweaty, out of breath, and now had to face the Varia. Not fun.

Viper carefully opened the door to the room, only to have a certain swordsman barreling into her.

"VOOOOIIIII! What the hell, you stupid boss?"

Viper was surprised that she had not died of the force of Squalo from her AP English class slamming into her. She tried to shove the heavy silverette away and knew that today was not her day.

A/N: Each chapter is mainly focused on one person. This time it was Viper, next time it will revolve around someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, let's do this!

Rainbow High School 2

**Arcobaleno Dormitories, 5:00, After School:**

Fon lay on the couch lazily while reading a thick fiction book and rubbing a towel through his still-damp hair. Lal walked in holding a bottle of water before looking around.

"Fon, isn't Viper back from her detention yet?" Lal asked the martial artist. Fon shrugged.

"She should be, however, I haven't seen her yet." Fon responded.

"I wonder where she is…" Lal wondered.

At that moment the door slammed open, slammed close, and was hit with several knives in return for protecting a certain illusionist.

"I believe Viper's back. And she got chased by Bel." Fon said out loud. Lal nodded as an exasperated Viper stumbled into the room while being supported by a green-haired junior-high student.

"Ah, so these are the other Arcobaleno, Viper-sempai?" the green haired kid asked, "I'm a specially tutored student, Fran."

Lal handed Viper the water she was holding, who immediately gulped it down and crushed the bottle.

"I freaking **hate** that fake prince!" Viper shouted out before throwing the bottle out a nearby window and smirking when she heard a crazy blonde yelp in pain.

"Ah, but Viper-sempai, you'll have to see him every day know since you're a Varia Officer, right?" Fran asked.

Fon choked on air before staring at Viper in disbelief. "Why would you join the Varia? You hate them with every fiber in your being!"

Viper frowned. "I didn't want to. I was forced to."

"What happened?" Lal asked.

"Ah, it went like this, Lal-sempai…"

_When we last left poor Viper, she was toppled over by a shouting Squalo, who was thrown by Xanxus._

"_VOOOIII! Why the hell are you here, Arcobaleno!" Squalo growled out at the choking girl._

"_B-Baka! Get off!" Viper said back before pushing the shark off._

"_Oh! Viper-chan~! I have the uniform of a nearby school for you to try out~!" Lussuria shouted from inside the room._

"_Urusai! One of the reasons the Arcobaleno signed up for this school s because there's no uniform! Like hell am I going to wear __that__!" Viper shouted, pointing at the black and red plaid uniform._

"_Ushishishi! Hello Mammon-_chan_, how nice of you to come~" Bel purred out. Viper gave a snarl at the blonde._

"_You listen here, I am tired as hell from Gym, and you weren't helping when you were throwing knives at me when we were doing warm-ups and tripping me during the soccer game!" Viper hissed at the smirking blonde. Bel only smirked wider even as the hooded illusionist seethed._

_Now, there are many things that can set a person off the deep end. Having knives thrown at you, sweating like a pig on a bad summer day, and being stuck in detention with several psychopaths. All of these things have happened to Viper in the time frame of a single school day._

_And a pissed off Viper is somebody that you _**don't**_, by any circumstances want to be nearby._

_The following ten minutes were a blur of illusionary tentacles, knives, snide remarks, thrown furniture, and downright destruction. I'm talking Pompeii destruction here, people. The one thing that the two made sure not to bother however be the box on the desk next to Xanxus (whom the two also pointedly avoided) that contained expensive rings specially made for Xanxus by his foster father._

_With that being said, it is obvious what would happen next._

"_Ushishishi, what a weak illusion, Mammon-chan~"_

"_Urusai!"_

"_VOOOIIII! WATCH—"_

_**CRASH!**_

"…_out…"_

_The box of rings were cracked. All the silver glittering rings inside were all crushed from either the illusionary weapons or the original knives. The scarred teen next to the box had his eyes shadowed, the only thing indicating his emotion the killer aura._

_Pissed off as hell._

_Viper gulped and paled to an almost white shade. Bel was still smiling, but his face lost color and his smile was now grim._

"_You fucking TRASH!"_

_Within the miraculous time of ten minutes, Squalo managed to calm the rampaging boss down enough to stop destroying the school. With the only harm being twelve wine glasses to the head, four windows destroyed by bullets, and seventy two lost silver hairs, Squalo was glad it didn't turn out worse._

"_VOOOIIII! Bel, get you and your damned girlfriend over here!"_

"_Ushishishi, come on Mammon-chan… Ushishishi…"_

_Viper only kicked Bel in the shin and walked over, the blonde walking behind her._

"_Those rings were custom-made by a stingy-ass ring-maker in Sicily. The cost to repair them would be 100,000. Each."_

"_E-Each? And by 100,000, please tell me you mean that in Yen, right!" Viper stuttered out, wondering how many months of allowance she would have to save to reach the cost of one ring._

"_Nope, that's in Euros. And there were seven rings."_

"_W-What? Then that's 700,000 Euros!" Viper yelped out. It would take too long of a time in her life to pay back that debt._

"_Ushishishi, what if Mammon-chan works for the Varia as an illusionist? Fran here is just a newbie anyhow; Mammon's illusions are first-class at least." Bel offered._

"_N-Nani?"_

_Squalo seemed to consider this idea._

"_VOOIII, that's not a bad idea. Hey, stupid boss, what do you think of it?"_

_A wine glass to the head._

"_I take that as a yes, Ushishishi."_

"_Ugh, just shoot me now…" Viper muttered._

"… So, that's pretty much what happened. Now, while Viper-sempai is with the Varia on missions, she will be known as a 'he' named Mammon." Fran clarified. Viper growled.

"I have to deal with a freaky-looking lightning perv, a Muay Thai okama, a noisy swordsman, an angry boss that wants me dead, and last but not least, a knife prince that wants to kill me!"

'_She doesn't know that Bel-san does that because he's attracted to her?' _Fon thought, _'Oh well, she should find out in due time.'_

"Not to be mean, Viper, but that just sounds like a weird version of that anime, 'Ouran High School Host Club'." Lal told Viper, who grimaced.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now, Viper-sempai. I would like to learn those hood-related illusionary frost tricks tomorrow, too." Fran said before leaving. Fon bowed to the monotonous junior as he left. Viper stood up and left in the direction of her room. Lal shrugged and went to the den, most likely to inform the rest of the Arcobaleno.

Fon decided that training would be good and went to his room to change out of his usual clothing. He dressed in jeans and a red V-neck before deciding to visit a certain relative.

Ten minutes later:

"A-Ano… H-Hibari-san, there's u-um…"

"Spit it out Herbivore." The skylark told his roommate.

"HIIEEEE! There's a high school student here to see you!" A frightened brunette yelped out.

The skylark turned to see a familiar face and instantly sent a tonfa flying in his direction. Fon slightly pushed the brunette out of the way and caught the metal weapon.

"Ah, Kyoya, if I can stop a bullet with my bare hands, don't you think that I would be able to stop a tonfa?" Fon asked rhetorically. Said cousin glared at Fon before going in armed with his only tonfa.

"I'll bite you to death!"

"You've been saying that since you were five, yet you've never been able to."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You're too tense, Kyoya; have you tried those breathing exercises I taught you?"

Although Fon kept his enlightened grace, he was inwardly calculating every move his cousin made and made every attempt to dodge. He would admit that Kyoya had improved since the last time they fought, but despite common belief, Fon still had his pride to uphold.

No matter how good Kyoya was, he, Fon, the 'Storm' Arcobaleno, would not lose to the second-grader.

Fon did, however, feel slightly sorry for Kyoya's roommate, who ran out yelling for a Dino-san to help stop the fight, or something of that manner.

Fon didn't have time to think much of this, however, as he had to dodge another tonfa blow.

Fon decided that next time he decided to go train, that the usual routine of meditation and martial arts would be good enough.

Blows were aimed at the calm martial artist, who merely dodged and continued to preach, which resulted in the skylark to attack with more ferocity than before.

After thirty good minutes, a blonde ran into the room. "M-Matte, Kyoya! The headmaster won't like it if you trash the room again!"

The armed boy turned to the blonde. "If you interfere, I'll bite you to death."

"W-Wait, Hibari-san!"

Kyoya turned to his roommate as well. "I'll bite you to death also, herbivore."

"HIIIEEE!"

"M-Matte! Tsuna didn't do anything wrong, so just calm down and—" The boy cut himself off to look back and forth at the two. "Are you guys related or something?"

"We're cousins, right Kyoya-chan?~"

Tonfa thrown at the head.

Deflected with a knife-hand chop.

"…Now I think I see it..." The two observing students commented. Hibari glared profusely at them.

Fon just barely managed to hit a pressure point on the back of Kyoya's neck and knock him out before the skylark threw the tonfa straight in between Dino's eyes.

Fon decided that staying clear of the elementary wing would be a good idea until the headmaster confiscated Hibari's tonfas.

A/N: sorry for shortness. And here's a hint for the next chapter:

Blue eyes, X-Gloves, Enzio and Whip, Tiny and cute, Smart but oversized, Only shown once, Not shown at all except for a screenshot.

What is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry I'm not updating _Mafia Preschool_ as much, but my plot bunny kind of ran away on me. Just give me some time, I'll get it back.

Rainbow High School 3

In the Arcobaleno Dormitories, 11:34 pm:

All was silent in the dormitories. Even Verde ceased his experimenting to have a good night's rest.

Of course, in all the chapters that this authoress, yours truly, always types, this scene is one that always personifies 'the calm before the storm'.

The residents of the dormitory awoke to a sudden screaming that came in the direction of Skull's room. Everybody, clad in sleepwear dashed to the room equipped with their personal weapons of their choice.

Upon smashing open the door, Colonello, armed with a removed pull-up bar and the ability to turn something as simple as an eraser into a lethal weapon, was ready to kill.

He saw, however, a mass of tentacles trying to strangle Skull?

Reborn sighed. "Alright where's Viper?"

"It seems that she isn't here." Verde supplied.

Reborn left, entering the room next to Skull's, which was Vipers, and dragged a dead asleep illusionist inside.

"It seems like Viper was doing this in her sleep unintentionally."

"I doubt that's possible Reborn. She would have to dream about killing somebody in order to—"

Light bulb.

"Bel." The entire Arcobaleno concluded. If there was one person the Mist Arcobaleno wanted dead, it was definitely Bel.

Colonello shrugged. "Alright then, if Skull really is immortal, he should survive Viper's attacks until morning when she wakes up."

Reborn nodded and left to go put Viper back in her room. Luche looked worriedly at Skull and Fon sighed, but left either way.

Eight hours later:

Skull walked downstairs to the breakfast table while cracking the nicks out of his neck and wincing. "Viper-nee must **really** want to kill Bel…"

Viper came down the stairs ten minutes later, positively beaming as the rest of the Arcobaleno scarfed down pancakes.

Fon chuckled. "Had a nice dream, Viper?"

Viper smiled (she fucking **smiled**)and nodded. "If my dreams were real, the world would have one less narcissistic prince."

Skull frowned as Reborn and Colonello chuckled. Lal frowned and hit the two on their heads angrily.

Luche walked inside with a bright smile on her face. "Guess what everyone? While I was out on a walk, I heard some great news!"

"Which is?" Verde asked.

"The rule about keeping pets in the dorms was lifted, that means we can finally have pets!" Luche said happily.

"That's great Luch—the hell is that?" Lal asked, pointing to the stain on the back of Luche's shirt.

A stain on any the Sky Arcobaleno/Leader of the Arcobaleno/Giglio Nero Princessa's clothing was just _unheard _of.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I guess some people didn't like their eggs so much that they threw them out the windows, I just got hit with it~" Luche said in a sweet tone, trying to distract her friends from the truth.

It did not work.

'_That is complete and utter bullshit' _The Arcobaleno all thought at once, itching to go over to the Girl's Dorms (because who the hell else would throw eggs at Luche?) and beat them so bad that they'll be puking up their diet pills and have what little brain cells that remain knocked straight out of their skulls.

Don't get me wrong. The Arcobaleno were true gentleman and proper ladies.

But when it came to their Sky, not God, Messiah, Buddha, Satan, Jesus or whatever powerful being you believe in could help you out of that mess.

"Guys, guys, calm down, come on, today's a Saturday, so let's just go to the pet shop on 27th Avenue and get some pets." Luche suggested.

"Alright Luche." Reborn said.

'_And I'm sure you know this, but when we come back, those girls_** will **_face hell.'_

On the outside, however, Reborn was giving a smile so pleasant that it was more frightening and intimidating than Xanxus on Father's Day.

Luche, however, was not affected, while the remaining Arcobaleno twitched and shuddered.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

The famed group of eight stumbled out of the Porsche while trying not to lose their breakfast.

"We are **never** under any circumstances, even if we're being chased by the Grim Reaper himself, letting Skull drive ever again." Viper panted out. Colonello could only nod before heaving over his blueberry pancakes in a nearby wastebasket.

Skull smiled sheepishly. Lal, normally pitying the immortal teen and hopeless little brother, let all that be damned as she reeled her foot back and jammed her heel in between the boy's legs.

Skull kneeled over, and was now wondering to himself how the hell Colonello-sempai still has his testicles after suffering this every other day for over eight years.

Luche sighed and walked into the exotic pets shop. The rest of the Arcobaleno followed, were promptly awed by the number of pets and went their separate ways; Luche and Fon in the Mammals section, Reborn, Verde, and Viper (oh how I love the puns that can be made with her name) towards the Reptiles/Amphibians, Colonello went in the direction of Birds, and Skull, Marine Life. Lal, however, found herself fascinated with a fairly large centipede that took up an entire cage.

Lal was skeptical if it was possible for centipedes to grow that large but shrugged it off.

In the Reptiles/Amphibian Section:

Reborn looked around and observed the chameleons, most of which stared back at him and flicked their tongues at him curiously.

"So, Viper, are you planning to get a pet relating to your name?" Verde asked playfully. Viper glared at the scientist before looking back at several different frogs.

"Shut it four-eyes, I'm only called Viper because of my birthmarks."

"Who has purple birthmarks?"

"Urusai." Viper growled out dangerously (I'm trying not to say 'Viper hissed' because I'll just burst out laughing and my mom will confiscate my computer because she'll think I'm watching/reading/browsing yaoi. Again. Moving on.)

Reborn ignored the two and scanned over the chameleons once more. Chameleon's have always fascinated him ever since in preschool when a chameleon scared Colonello shitless when it turned from green to blue after Colonello did his class chore of feeding it. The blonde thought that he had poisoned the reptile and went into hysterics. Reborn then knew he loved chameleons.

A certain chameleon caught his eyes. This one didn't have horns and an emotionless face like the others. This chameleon was thinner and more… smooth? It also had what could be best described as a kitty smirk.

Reborn picked up the cage.

"Hello Leon."

Leon flicked his tongue happily as if to say 'Hello' back.

Reborn smirked.

Ten minutes later:

The Arcobaleno gathered around staring at each other's pets with surprise.

"…Is it even legal to sell squirrels, monkeys, hawks, or crocodiles to minors? Or even at all?" Skull asked, holding a tank to his new octopus, Oodako.

"Alligator, Skull. Keiman is an alligator." Verde corrected. Keiman looked up at the group lazily.

"Well when have we ever cared about whether something was legal or not, kora?" Colonello pointed out, carrying the cage of his new hawk, Falco. Falco looked at everyone observingly.

Fon only looked at the smiling monkey, which he had dubbed Lichi, happily. Lichi let out a pleased cry.

Viper was holding a small terrarium which held a dark green frog with red eyes. It was impossible to tell what the frog was directing its attention at.

Colonello chuckled. "I'm surprised that you're not getting a snake, kora."

Viper blushed. "Erm, Phantasma has a strange… ability…"

Skull looked at her curiously. "Which is?"

"…He transforms when I use my Arcobaleno powers…"

"And what does he transform into, Viper?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

Viper mumbled.

"I can't hear you Viper~" Verde sang out.

Louder mumble.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Colonello continued.

"A yellow snake, alright!" Viper hissed out (damn, I couldn't resist) at the laughing males.

"I knew that you couldn't help it." Verde told the Mist Arcobaleno.

Viper glared at the scientist, ensuring the Lightning that he would have dreams of himself being cruelly tortured and killed running through his head that night.

Luche smiled and pet Cosmos. The squirrel looked around with a tilted head, curious about its new family.

"So Lal, what did you pick?" Colonello asked.

Lal held up the cage that held the centipede from earlier. Colonello looked at it skeptically.

"I knew you would get something manly like that, kora…"

Before Lal had a chance to hit Colonello where 'sun don't shine', the insect jumped out of the cage and attacked Colonello with pure ferocity that could almost equal the amount of hate that I had for Byakuran when he killed Yuni and Gamma.

Almost.

Reborn chuckled. "Cute bug, Lal."

"His name is Zamza."

And thus, the Arcobaleno Animal Partners were obtained.

**A/N: Yes, because in order, the hints are relating to Falco, Leon, Lichi, Oodako, Keiman, and Cosmo. I forgot to add Zamza.**

**Hint:**

**Every jock loves it, everyone else doesn't, but that doesn't matter because when the gym bell rings, it's time to hide. The nurse receives many visitors that day and distributes icepacks. However, only the Arcobaleno can make the turn out like so.**

**What is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Rainbow High School 4

Viper found it a good idea to skip gym that day with the excuse that she forgot her gym clothes. On the outside, though, she kept on a poker face of disappointment.

The gym teacher sighed. "Is there anybody here that can lend Viper an extra set of clothing?"

Lal rolled her eyes while tugging on the mandatory gym shorts and raised her hand. Viper flinched and glared at Lal without the gym teacher's notice.

"I hate you. I really do." Viper told Lal as they changed.

"Well what makes it so bad that you have to attempt to skip Gym now and not the other days?" Lal asked. Viper pointed at the front board where it told the day's activities.

**-Warm Ups**

**-Dodge ball (Co-Ed)**

"I bet my left leg that the fake prince is going to try planting bombs on the balls and aim them all at me." Viper muttered gloomily.

"I don't think it'll be _that_ bad." Lal assured the illusionist while putting on her shirt.

Twenty Minutes Later:

"You were saying?" Viper told the Incomplete Arcobaleno who recently got out by Reborn. The illusionist was holding an ice-pack to her cheek where a certain Varia Storm threw a rubber ball with enough force to knock the small girl over.

Lal smiled sheepishly at Viper. "Would it make you feel better that Fon nailed him in the nose?"

Viper let out a small smile. "I suppose."

This was true as the prince was sitting with the rest of the Varia holding a similar ice pack to his nose where the Arcobaleno hit him before being taken out by a yelling Squalo.

Now, only Colonello and Reborn remained on the floor. The fan girls were feeling trapped on who to root for.

"You're going down, kora!"

"In your dreams, blondie!" Reborn shouted out, diving for two rubber balls and running up to the middle line.

Colonello used the ball in his hand and aimed it at Reborn's head, who rolled over to the left and dodged before throwing the ball in his left hand up so that it would hit Colonello from overhead. Colonello dodged this ball but while using that ball as a distraction, Reborn cocked his right arm back and threw the second ball at Colonello.

The ball hit its target dead on.

Colonello was out.

Reborn won.

Reborn walked up to Colonello and the blonde met him halfway.

The two began to but their heads against each other.

"That was a nice –SMASH— game, kora."

"It sure –SMASH—was, Colonello."

"Totally, -SMASH— we should do it again, kora."

"Sure –SMASH— thing, Colonello."

The two but their heads together once again, but this time, an ominous crack sounded throughout the gym floor.

Luche sighed from her spot on the bench, where she was given work on pregnancy and child care. Honestly, the two of them acted like elementary students when it came to their competitive side.

Next Period:

Colonello sat in the middle of his History class and was deep on the verge of dozing off into a deep sleep as the voice of the monotonous torture machine he called a teacher droned on and on and on…

'_Honestly, kora, I would rather be back on Lal's awful training program than listening to this, kora. I don't care if she made me train by forcing me to fight with the high school gang members when we were seven; it's better than this!'_

"Hey, is that Colonello from the Arcobaleno?"

"Yeah, I think they call him the Ame or something, whatever that means. It sounds foreign. Maybe Chinese?"

'_Japanese, but close enough, girls.' _Colonello thought, swelling with pride.

"Yeah, I also hear them talking in Italian sometimes. I wonder how they all know those languages… They say things like 'Pioggia' 'Sereno' and 'Tempesta'…"

'_That would be rain, sun, and storm in Italian. In other words, me , Reborn, and Fon.' _Colonello thought.

"Yeah, but did you hear? I heard in the Locker Room that Reborn cheated today in Dodge ball."

'_Nani?'_

"Oh yeah, I heard that too! I heard he passed the middle line right when he threw the second ball!"

'_What! Reborn cheated? That damn Sun fucktwit!'_

"Now, Colonello, can you please tell me when the Taika Reform started?"

"I'll kill him!" Colonello shouted, running out of the room towards Biology, where he knew Reborn was at the moment.

The teacher glared at the spot where Colonello sat at. "Oh well, for every minute he doesn't return, a point will be taken off from his average."

*A/N: I read that the teacher did something like this in the book Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. It think it's kind of mean, but it would be funny to see that happen. The book was just plain wonderful*

Biology I AP:

"REBORN!" Colonello howled out, kicking the door open. Said hitman nearly dropped the measuring cup of sulfuric acid he was holding.

But he did not. For that would be unbecoming of the World's Greatest Hitman, the Most Trusted Independent Assassin, and the Sun Arcobaleno. Most importantly, because if he were to drop it, it would have landed on Luche, the Sky Arcobaleno, therefore, his boss.

Spilling Sulfuric Acid on your boss is a big no-no. Especially if your boss is pregnant, this could hurt the being that your boss is carrying. You must do everything possible to avoid that situation.

Reborn slid downward to catch the measuring cup and instantly balancing it before placing the cup on the nearest table, turning, and catching Colonello's jaw with his fist.

"Reborn!" Luche cried out, moving to stop the two. Lal held the Sky back in fear that she would get caught in the fray.

"Idiota! Baka! Byunshin! Baichi! Ublyudok! Testa di cazzo!" Reborn yelled at Colonello with foreign tongue, spewing insults. "Are you insane? I was handling _sulfuric acid_ you brainless _figlio di un_—"

Colonello, not one to just sit there and take a punch, moved forward and gave the hitman a right hook. Reborn's head flew back but he retaliated with a knee to Colonello's gut.

"Out of all the years I've known you, I never expected you to be a cheater!" Colonello growled out.

"What bull crap are you talking about Colonello? I never cheated anything!" Reborn retaliated, with an elbow to the shoulder blade.

"You crossed the line at dodge ball during gym, didn't you?" Colonello hissed out, giving Reborn a foot to the knee.

Reborn stared at Colonello in shock.

"You're telling me that I nearly spilled **sulfuric acid** on Luche because you thought I cheated on a game of _dodge ball_?" Reborn clarified. "Now I'll really kill you!"

"Reborn, Colonello! **STOP**!" Luche shouted out. Both men froze before letting each other go.

Although the Arcobaleno were strong as hell, the one thing that could stop them from taking over the world was their Sky.

"You two have detention!" The Biology teacher declared.

"Shit, kora." "Ah damn."

Omake:

Colonello slumped in his chair while checking his scores. When he saw his History score, however, he blew an artery.

"What the hell?" Colonello shouted out.

Yesterday, his average was a promising 92.

However, now, it was a low 36.

"…Lal is going to castrate me for this, kora…" Colonello wept, trying to remember where he put his cup. He would need it when he tells Lal.

**Hint:**

**It has volcanos and mold and many others as well. However, Verde knows how to make a real blast. This time, however, the 'Reincarnation of Da Vinci' has troubles?**

**What is it?**

By the way, I would translate all of the insults above, but that wpould mean going back to Google Translate and typing all those words in again, and I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to. I'll tell you that the languages used were Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Russian, and some Italian and the words used were idiot, bastard, stupid, etc,. Oh and 'figlio di un' means "You son of a-" with the real profanity cut off when Colonello gave Reborn a right hook.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, 20+ Reviews and over 1000 Hits already. Either I'm getting better or there must not be that many good KHR fanfics on here… I don't own.

Rainbow High School 5

**Arcobaleno Dormitories 4:00 pm-**

Verde sat in the soft and cushy sofa while resting with his eyes shut and glasses on the stand next to him.

As he expected, Reborn and Colonello sauntered in, just seething. Verde smirked.

"I suppose detention was fun?"

"Ciaossu to you too, _testa di cazzo_." Reborn cursed out bitterly. (Dick head, Italian)

"Damn, I have no idea how Viper survives those guys, kora!" Colonello sighed out. "She's supposed to be back in an hour and I really feel for her, kora."

"You got your own problems to worry about, blondie." Verde smirked.

Colonello sighed.

"What did I do this time? Did I leave the seat up? Did Falco rip one on the mailbox? Or, let me guess, my automatic went off while I was in detention?"

"None. Lal found out about your History average." Verde told the soon to be dead ex-COMSUBIN member.

Colonello paled until he was sheet white. "Say some good words for me at my funeral, hey."

At that exact moment, Fon, Luche, Skull, and Lal walked in, each holding a plate of sweets or in Luche's case, a pot of cappuccino. Lal noticed Colonello, put her plate of macaroons on the table, and did a jumping axe-kick, the heel of her boot honing into Colonello's private parts.

"What in hells was that average, Colonello? You're a disgrace!" Lal screeched out, encouraging Zamza (who was coiled around her waist) to partake in the Colonello Beat-Up.

Colonello didn't stand a chance against the combined force of an insanely angered Lal and her hormonal overgrown centipede that hated his guts from Day 1.

"No blood and guts in the dorms, Lal." Reborn told the CEDEF member. Lal frowned but shrugged before dragging Colonello out to continue the bloodshed.

"Oh, and by the way, Verde-sempai, I found this and I thought that you could join!" Skull said, producing a flyer from his pocket and showing it to the scientist. Verde put his glasses on and looked at the flyer.

Science fair.

"Oh, hell no." Verde announced. "I find no reason at all to participate in this. All of the intellectuals in this area are insufficient and don't deserve to see my experiments."

"Well, if you say that, then prove it. I hear that Midori is participating—"

Verde interrupted Reborn by smashing his fist through the nearest wall and successfully breaking a hole straight through it.

"You mean that arrogant, narcissistic little _brat_ is participating? I will not allow her to deceive the other students into believing her intellect is above mine."

"Erm, Luche-nee, who's Midori?" Skull asked quietly.

"Oh, Verde's lab partner. They were arguing about endless theories and such during chem." The Sky clarified. "I personally think that they could be friends; they converse about things that nobody has a clue about."

Meanwhile Verde muttered incoherent words in dead languages.

Reborn blinked. "I had no idea that the 'Reincarnation of Da Vinci' had such a colorful vocabulary."

**An Hour later:**

Viper dove through the door and slammed it close behind her, hearing fourteen 'THUNKS' as original knives honed themselves into the door. Viper could see the edge of the blades from her side and shivered when the knives formed the outline of a human body.

Viper got up and headed towards the den to calm down. What she saw, however, shocked her to say the least.

Verde was hunched over a table smack dab in the middle of the room while fiddling with test tubes that contained chemicals and sheets of paper with theories that only a university instructor could comprehend.

Verde turned to Viper. She did not like that look in his eye.

"Oh Viper, hello, I was wondering… Would you help me with my experiment…?" Verde asked while holding up a bubbling vial. "It won't hurt but you might feel a slight burning…"

Viper gulped and ran towards the kitchen, which was containing her older brother figure, Fon, with Verde in full experiment mode, hot on her heels.

"Oh, Viper, you survived the Varia—"

"But I'm about to be killed by Verde!" Viper told the martial artist before jumping behind Fon.

Viper was not weak. She could hold her own ground in a fight.

This Viper, however, just returned from a two-hour long meeting with the Varia, which consisted of dodging knives, teaching illusions to a cheeky kouhai, running from a pissed-off-at-everything Bester (How in fucks sake did boss even _manage_ to get an effing _**Liger**_?) so the best illusion that she would be able to conjure up at the moment would be a dying fish. Not helpful at the moment.

Fon quickly moved with practiced speed to press a pressure point on Verde's neck, paralyzing his legs and arms before catching the vial the scientist dropped. Verde fell with a thump.

"It seems that those acupuncture lessons were helpful after all!" Fon said, putting the vial on the nearby table. Verde grumbled into the carpet. Viper sighed.

"What happened? Did Koenig and Innocenti send him ideas for new experiments?" Viper asked, referring to Verde's two distant relatives, both of which are scientists and also involved in the underground.

"No, he's participating in the science fair." Fon informed.

Viper blinked and looked at Verde.

The Lightning Arcobaleno looked like he had not shaved in days. His eyes were bloodshot and he looking at the vial that Fon put on the table unnervingly.

"Just how long was I gone?" Viper asked, referring to the 5 o'clock shadow that the Lightning bore.

"Only about two hours. Verde was up late last night looking up information on caring for an alligator after he got Keiman and he couldn't shave then and he overslept this morning." Fon told the Mist.

"Well, I don't want to be around when he regains control over his body. I'm taking Phantasma out for a walk." Viper said, walking up to her room to pick up her frog.

Fon shrugged. "Oh well, my turn to cook tonight."

At this Viper turned. "What are you making?"

"Mabo tofu, gyoza, and ramen." Fon replied, voicing out his best dishes. Viper pondered over this.

"Meh, I'll leave after I eat." Viper finalized.

Viper would've left if she had more self-restraint.

However, Fon, along with Luche and Skull (surprising, no?) were the three best chiefs in the dorms and when it was their day to cook it was an almost guaranteed fact that everybody would be present. Even Reborn, Colonello and Verde admitted that although Skull was pretty much useless, he was a great cook and he made one hell of a good meal.

Verde grumbled and Fon dragged the scientist back into his lab before leaving to the kitchen. Verde would get feeling back in his body by dinner time.

Forty-Five Minutes Later:

"Everyone, dinner's done." Fon called out through the dorms. Within thirty seconds, the entire Arcobaleno were gathered in the dining room, anxious to eat Fon's cooking.

Reborn kept to himself and ate all the food generously while giving Fon an approving look. Luche delightfully ate every bite with grace and elegance. Colonello, bloodied and bruised, shoveled food into his mouth and Lal kicked him in the head before eating her meal. Verde hurriedly ate the food as Skull dragged him into the room without much struggle so he could return to his lab. Skull ate the food delightfully while telling Fon-sempai what a great meal it was. Viper was eating the meal easily and enjoyed every bit while Fon smiled and ate mostly mabo tofu.

"So, Verde-sempai, how's the project coming along?" Skull asked.

"It's doing alright. I'm trying to make a living experiment."

At this, all the chopsticks ceased and the Arcobaleno all stared at the Lightning.

"A living experiment?" Colonello asked.

"You'll see at the Science fair." Verde said, eating his last gyoza and leaving to his lab.

"Reborn, are you sure that we don't need Shamal to check his brain?" Lal asked.

Reborn shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard of what happened to Einstein's brain? I don't even want to think about the Mafioso that would want to steal Verde's brain."

The Next Day, Gymnasium, 12:00 pm:

The entire gym (to Viper's relief) was being reserved for the science fair so gym for the day was cancelled. Many different projects filled the room and everyone was either being amazed by brainiacs or disappointed by elementary school level projects.

Viper (now known as Mammon) was wearing a hood that covered most of her face and baggy, black clothing was busy running from Bel, who was armed with knives. If anybody looked close enough, they would've noticed that the illusionist's feet weren't touching the ground instead of running though.

"Ushishishi, come here, Mammon~"

"Get the hell away from me you psychotic interim prince!" 'Mammon' yelled out, having her voice as an illusion to sound like a male's.

"Ah, Bel-sempai, Mammon-sempai, are guys playing a game? Can I join?" Fran called out. The prince responded by throwing several knives in his direction.

"Itai. If you said that you only wanted to play with Mammon-sempai, then you should've said so Bel-sempai. I understand if you want to be with you lover—"

Mammon found it necessary to send an illusion that froze Fran's body his way.

"That damn cheeky kouhai…" Mammon muttered while sending an illusion of tentacles to try to fend off Bel.

The students who were watching, however, quickly fled to avoid being hit by their attacks.

"VOOOIII! You two quit making such a mess! It'll come out of your debt, you damn illusionist!" the shark yelled at the two before dodging a knife. "VOOOIII! Watch where you're aiming!"

Mammon froze. Damages were made. Damages meant repairs. Repairs meant money. Money meant bigger debt. Bigger debt meant being stuck with the Varia longer.

Mammon immediately cast illusions to fix all the damages that happened when Bel tried to kill her to the best of her abilities.

"Ushishishi~ Mammon-_chan_…"

Mammon paled and ducked to dodge several knives before using the last of her strength to fade away to her room in the dorms. Verde would be fine without her.

Verde glared profoundly at the strawberry blonde girl with green eyes at the other side of the auditorium. Said girl continued to talk with the judges and in the split second they turned away, she sent a glare right back. Behind her, her project was covered with a sheet, like Verde's.

Midori. Little prick. She skips a few grades, receives several awards and meets a few important people and now everyone is betting that she'll be the one to be valedictorian, go to Harvard, graduate from medicine, yadda, yadda, yadda. And because of that, everyone believes she's the smartest and the best.

Wrong. Verde is the reincarnation of Da Vinci himself. A true Renaissance man. Verde can paint (Even if he chooses not to), build, sculpt, plan, and create _**true**_ Mafia weapons. This is the moment where he will demonstrate this.

"As you can see here, I have built a box, which can hold a certain item, no matter the size, and can only be activated by a ring, such as this." Midori introduced, revealing a dark green box and a silver ring with a green stone in it. "Observe."

Green lightning bolts seemingly jumped out of the stone of the ring and Midori inserted these bolts into the box, which opened to reveal a previously placed billiard cue and multiple pool balls.

The judges and several onlookers clapped before turning to Verde.

"Ahem. I have created two experiments to show you today. Elettro Volpi!" Verde said, lifting up his sheets and revealing two yellow foxes, both covered in the same lightning as Midori's ring.

"These may seem like ordinary foxes, but they are truly weapons. Live and breathing weapons." Verde said, unlocking their cages before throwing a block of wood into the air. The foxes sprung to life and the poor wood block fell to the ground, singed and smoking.

Onlookers 'oohed' and 'ahhed' silently, at a complete loss for words.

"Oi! Verde! What are these foxes doing?" Midori shouted out as the two foxes ran towards Midori's experiment. They chose an empty box and leapt towards it.

Both foxes were easily absorbed into them.

Verde looked at the scene with a dropped jaw.

His experiments, which he slaved over, just used his rival's experiment as a habitat. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

"Midori, give me that ring!" Verde yelled out, taking the ring, lighting it (surprisingly powerfully) and pressing it into the box. The foxes were released, unharmed.

Verde's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "…It looks like we used the same kind of energy waves and it drew Elettro Volpi to your boxes…"

Midori's eye twitched and Verde held himself up with his left hand while slapping his forehead with his right.

Trying to make the other look less competent. Might as well stamp that with a big, red, 'FAILURE'.

"Ah, well, it seems like you two will both win and share the prize. Now will you two please move a little closer together so we can take a picture for the yearbook?" The head judge asked.

Eye twitch.

Omake:

Colonello snickered at Verde's picture with his nemesis on the school website. "They got a nice angle of you, kora."

Verde glared from his spot at the den before smirking, opening a nearby photo album from the bookshelf to his right, flipping to page 59, and holding up a photo of Colonello being beaten down into a mud puddle by both Lal and Reborn when they were all twelve.

Colonello flinched and closed the picture. "Touché, kora."

A/N: For some reason, Colonello bashing is fun. Not as much as Squalo bashing, but it still has it's perks.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the last chapter coming so late. I couldn't find a way to try and type Verde without being completely failed. It was hard to try to talk like a smart guy *sigh*.

Reborn: Didn't you just indirectly admit that you weren't smart.

Lay off hat head, or else I'll write you being the currently unnamed rapist of Luche.

Reborn: *cocks gun*

*Flinch* Chill, chill, I was kidding.

Anyway, now we have the occasional flashback chapters. Enjoy.

Rainbow high School 6

Colonello grumbled as he applied ice to his bruises. Lal was sure skinny, but she packed one hell of a punch.

'_Damn, kora… But this is still way better than how it was back then. I got food, a bed, and clothes. More than I could have ever dreamed of out in the streets…'_

Colonello cursed sharply upon pressing quite forcefully against a quite large bruise on his chest.

"Pfft. Yeah, but dealing with this sure is a lot better." Colonello muttered. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, kora."

_10 years ago:_

A boy, around six of age looked hastily around the dirty alley desperately, before honing his blue eyes at his goal: the dumpster.

The boy had rags for clothes on, what was once a t-shirt was riddled with multiple holes and splotches of mud and his former jeans were torn viciously at the knee, only held by a handful of denim strands. His actually hair color barely showed; most of it was covered in dirt and scum. His sneakers were torn and were only held together by stolen duct tape, the shoelaces long ago used as fuel for a minor fire during the winter to keep him alive.

His face was thin and his eyes were clouded over with what could be considered wisdom. This wisdom however was dark wisdom, which told of the cruelness and cold nature of the world. His face had many scratches from being in scraps with dogs and other homeless for food and water. These features on a six year old were frightening.

Looking around once more to confirm that no one was around to interrupt his dumpster diving for dinner, the boy ran towards the dark green metal bin and quickly opened the lid.

He was met with a punch to the face.

"Like hell are you going to take my food, fucktwit!" A voice growled out. The voice was high, but fierce at the same time.

The boy looked up to see a girl with dark blue hair that had spots of green (which could've been either mold or grime) and brown (obviously sludge and dirt), which reached a little past her shoulders in a frenzy of tangles. Her light red eyes glared fiercely at him and he almost froze on the spot upon seeing her right cheek.

It had a bright red burn on it.

They were the same.

"I'm telling you one more time, there's no way in hell that you're taking my food!"

The boy frowned. They may be the same, but he had to live. To live, he needed food.

Therefore, to live, he had to fight.

"I'm not leaving without a fight, then!" the boy growled out, his voice gruff due to the lack of water.

The girl scowled and jumped out of the dumpster and on the hard ground. He now saw the extent of her condition was far worse than his. She only wore a baggy brown shirt that was obviously not supposed to be that brown color. She wore no pants, however, a bit of what could be boxer shorts peeked out from under the shirt. All around the clothing, there were large holes.

On almost every patch of skin he saw, there were burns.

The boy frowned. No. These were the streets. Emotions get you killed. Don't leave without food.

The girl immediately took this as her chance to punch him in the gut. The boy kneeled over from the force and threw up.

Only stomach acid heaved out. The girl flinched.

"You…really do have nothing to eat…" the girl mumbled. Her eyes clouded over, obviously remembering a time where she was met with the same fate.

The boy gasped and spit away the bitter taste of acid. He looked up hazily at the girl. He jolted when he saw two… no, three…four? ... Oh no…the blonde boy collapsed due to hunger and the girl gulped at the sight of his body.

* * *

><p>Once the boy came to, he opened his eyes to find darkness. He immediately panicked.<p>

"Relax. Here, eat. Then get out." A voice said. The boy flinched upon seeing light and once his eyes adjusted he saw the same girl that caused him to upchuck with a slightly spoiled, but definitely still edible carton of eggs.

The boy stared at it for one second and immediately began to gulp down raw yolk and eggs the very next second.

"Hey… What's your name?"

"I don' got no name." The boy mumbled out, flinching at the taste of the eggs and the feel of the drip down his esophagus, but relishing in the feel of something in this stomach.

"…Everybody needs a name. I call myself Lal. Lal Mirch." The girl mumbled.

"Lal Mirch?" the boy questioned.

"Lal is what I like to call myself and Mirch is because of that," the girl pointed at a whole economy sized bucket of Mirch Chili Powder in the corner of the dumpster. "It helps make things easier to eat, whether they're spoiled or not. It kept me alive when I couldn't find things that were fresh enough."

The boy froze. She definitely had it worse off. No wonder she tried to keep the dumpster to herself. At least the food he stole was never rotten. He was driven to this dumpster on a whim when all of the outside markets closed due to bad weather and bugs.

"Hey… Can you teach me how to fight? I know how to get into scraps and throw a punch, but that punch earlier was… really amazing." The boy said. "I can steal food real easy too; I can bring food as payment!"

"…Fine. But remember this, I'm the boss of this dumpster." Lal muttered. "You can be the colonel or something."

"Sure thing, just call me colonel, boss lady!"

"…On second thought, just call me Lal. As long as you know I'm the boss it's alright." Lal told the boy. "And you know what… I think Colonello suits you a lot more."

The boy sat and pondered for a moment. "Sure, Lal. Call me Colonello!"

Colonello spat disgustedly as he bit down on an egg shell and stuck out his stinging tongue and Lal growled. "Don't waste food, runt!"

That began Colonello's introduction to fighting; _**real fighting**_ and Lal's introduction to a cheeky student and both to a best friend.

_Present:_

Colonello woke up with a start. The memory was still vivid in his mind. His eyes turned to his bedside desk to get a sleeping pill.

He was met with a tub of bruise cream and a note.

_Baka. If you get bruised that easily, then you haven't improved at all in the last ten years. Idiot._

Yup. Same old Lal.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter here! I'm working on Mafia Preschool, but it isn't going so well, so to get over my writers block, I'm doing Rainbow High School!

Reborn:*Rolls eyes* Liar. You just finished that yaoi manga series that your friend dared you to read.

*Blush* I know, I know, I shouldn't have taken a dare from her…I will never get those Junjou images out of my head…

Fon: Is that a good or bad thing?

…I'm honestly not sure…

Rainbow High School 7

"Oi, Lal, why are we doing this?" Viper growled out, looking uncomfortable in her baggy black dress while pulling a classic witch hat over her head, trying to shadow her face, and failing, with her purple violet eyes with hints of gold in them. Viper tugged at the hat irritably.

"You remember damn well. I can't believe Luche pulled a trick like that…" Lal muttered, playing with the hem of her red dress that gave an illusion of fire. The dress actually complimented nicely with the burn on Lal's cheek.

Erm… If you need me, I'm going to hide now before Lal reads this…

Luche peeked out cheerily dressed in a while dress, her baby bump slightly concealed and holding a pair of fake feathery wings. "Ne, Viper-chan, Lal-chan, please help me with this~"

Yes. Luche somehow managed to convince the Arcobaleno to dress up and go to the Halloween dance. Yes. She did.

Don't ask how it happened, just watch the snowball effect and make your bets about when the Arcobaleno are going to have enough and ultimately destroy the party.

I'm putting an hour thirty minutes for 50 euros. Feel free to join in-

The authoress who was narrating was immediately shot from the doorway by a certain hitman.

"Chaos." Reborn smirked.

He was met with a vase to the head.

"Ne, Reborn-_kun_… Don't you know not to come into a girl's room unannounced?" Luche purred out, somehow looking absolutely demonic with a baby bump and an angel costume. "Any one of us could've been naked…"

Viper and Lal retreated out the window as stealthily as possible. A Luche in mood-swing mode was not one you wanted to be near.

Reborn gulped, his eyes widening. This would not go down smoothly.

"Hey, what's taking the girls so long, kora?" Colonello said irritably, wearing camouflage and lugging around an unloaded automatic, dressed in camo to look like a US sniper. "Devil Reborn went up to get them right?"

"Beats me, sempai." Skull said, wearing his helmet, stunt gear, and holding a fake mutilated head in his hand that looked eerily identical to his real head. "I think it's taking Reborn-sempai a little too long, though."

"You guys don't want to go up there." Viper said, jumping in the window.

"And why don't we want to go up there?" Fon asked his long hair in a low ponytail, dressed in samurai garbs and holding a borrowed katana from Reborn and turning away sharply when Viper's dress rode up suddenly and the illusionist let out a harsh curse, with Lal following.

"Luche is a pretty pissed off Sky right now." Lal shivered. Verde gulped, his white lab coat and various stains of (hopefully) fake blood and guts that he was a mad scientist for the night.

"I feel bad for Reborn. Colonello, give the _Sereno _some of that magic uncastrating thing that you sweat out through the gallons." Verde told the blonde, picking at a bloodstain and referring to Lal's multiple kicks to the groin.

Colonello shrugged. "I'm lucky to still be able to pee while standing, kora. Let's just pray that Reborn comes out whole, hey."

"Eto, minna-chan, what are you all waiting for, let's go~" Luche purred out from the doorway with Reborn following with a slight limp.

He was the greatest hitman in the world after all. It wouldn't be honorable if he was taken down due to pains via testicle.

"Wait." Viper said. She pulled out a hooded mantle from under the couch, tugged it on, and placed her witch hat over it and was pleased when her eyes were successfully shadowed. "Alright, it's better."

Lal rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing you and Bel have in common, it's the eyes. You two are obsessed with hiding them."

Viper gave a look similar to a pout.

* * *

><p>30 minutes. They survived thirty minutes.<p>

There was a god up there. Skull was an atheist, but now, he was _**sure **_that there was some sort of powerful being up there.

Sure, Viper-nee stayed hidden in the corner to avoid Bel and Reborn-sempai tried to murder some girls that insulted Luche-nee and Lal almost drowned some senior in the punch bowl when he hit on her, but they didn't get kicked out yet and nothing exploded, so it was doing well.

Currently, Skull was at the snacks table with Verde, and tasting the treats that were all disguised to look like creepy body parts or such. Skull picked up a string of cherries and marshmallows. "What's this supposed to be?"

Verde looked over nonchalantly. "I believe it's supposed to be a used tampon."

Skull flinched and dropped the treat. "Eh?"

"The marshmallows are the actual tampon while the cherries are the menstrual blood." Verde clarified.

Skull looked back at the dish, shrugged, and picked it up. "Eh, what the hell. We've all eaten worse on the streets."

Verde nodded and munched on a sausage carved to look like a severed finger dipped in blood (ketchup).

"Ushishishi, Mammon-_chan_, get back here, I want to see your eyes~" A voice yelled out.

Several tables were thrown against a wall with psychic powers along with a muffled squeak of surprise.

"Damn." Skull muttered, looking at his watch. "Forty minutes. Five more and Reborn-sempai and Colonello-sempai would owe me fifty euros each. Damn it all."

Verde sighed. "I guess I owe Fon those twenty euros too. I actually thought that we could've lasted up to fifty minutes."

"Well if we're going to get kicked out for something, it would definitely be because we would start a fight to stop our Mist from getting stabbed."

"Shouldn't we go help Viper-nee now?" Skull asked, watching as Viper ran away from the prince while holding her hat down uncomfortably.

Verde thought it over while chewing a marinated meatball eye. "Let's just try a little more food and then help her. Luche would never make stuff like this for us." Verde pointed out, munching on some cake that was placed in a litter box with Tootsie Rolls acting as the cat poop.

Skull nodded and ate some Jell-O brains while fixing his mutilated head.

The two stayed at their spots eating their food while the rest of the Arcobaleno tackled Bel.

"VOOOOIIII! What the hell, you shitty Arcobaleno!"

"Stupid shark! Control your damn weasel, kora!"

"Ushishishi, the prince is a prince. And Mink is a mink, not a weasel."

"That doesn't matter, Bel-san, but would you please refrain from trying to stab Viper-chan?" Fon asked with a tick on his forehead.

"Fucking piece of shits, if your Mist can't protect themself, then they don't deserve to be Arcobaleno. Trash."

"Ah, Xanxus-_kun_, if you say that, then mind showing us your Mist and Cloud users?~" Luche purred out, noting that Fran was not allowed to come to the Halloween party because he technically was still a Junior High Student.

"…"

"Hah! Pretty big talk coming from someone who doesn't even have all flame attributes kora!"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one, Colonello." Reborn smirked.

"Some assassination squad." Verde muttered, walking up with Skull.

The two had to narrowly avoid a gunshot by leaning to the left from a certain Flame of Rage user.

"Do you want to start a fight, Arcobaleno?" Levi asked, plucking his moustache. "Boss will annihilate you all. At least _our _boss isn't a merciful pregnant woman."

Twitch. All of the Arcobaleno quickly took two steps away from the sky that was smiling.

But this smile was the kind of smile someone would give before stabbing a person in the gut.

"Ne, _Varia_," Luche started, pulling out a mallet and tearing off her fake angel wings. "This is _**war**_."

All students were quickly evacuated from the gym to avoid being hit by the many attacks from the two groups.

The gym was completely destroyed before the fight even got to the climax. They had to run outside to continue their match.

Omake:

The Arcobaleno all stumbled into their dorm, exhausted.

But they weren't called the top seven for nothing. The Varia were far worse off.

Lal smirked. "Looks like we won that match." She was sporting cuts, minor burns and several bruises, but was smiling like a champ.

Viper suddenly turned pale. "Oh crap-Those guys are going to _murder_ me on Monday."

Fon put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Viper, all of them have broken bones and some eternal bleeding. They'll be out of school for a while and that will give us time to sneak in to their dorm and hit their heads hard enough to cause some amnesia."

Viper thought it over. That was a good plan.

"Let's do it tomorrow night then." Reborn suggested as the rest of the Arcobaleno nodded.

"But tonight," Skull started. "Let's rest." The undead stuntman then collapsed on the floor from exhaustion with the rest choosing to fall asleep around the living room's couches and chairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all!

Reborn: Shut the hell up and get on with it! You don't even own us!

*Sulks*

Rainbow High School 8

"Colonello, you piece of fucking shit, get your sorry ass over here!"

Now, at this, most would be wondering 'What did Colonello do this time?'

However this time, it was what he _didn't_ do.

Reborn merely smirked and Leon flicked his tongue amused. Falco was perched on the bookshelf, looking used to the beatings his owner received.

"Dammit Colonello, if you don't get your ass here this _motherfucking_ instant, I will **promise **you that your testicles will not survive tonight!"

"Yeah, hello, one-way flight to Nepal please—no, no I'm not fleeing the country, I'm fleeing my foster sister—no, not like that!" Colonello hissed to his cellphone while running from Lal who was getting ready along with Zamza to attack.

"What did Colonello-sempai do this time?" Skull asked and Reborn sat back in his comforter and held up several envelopes.

Report cards.

Yes, Colonello was fleeing for his life because he did not meet Lal's expectations of straight As.

Skull gulped and reached out for his. He sighed, opened the folder and promptly growled before folding the sheet back into the folder. "It's official. I'm going to burn it."

Viper walked in with Phantasma on her shoulder and Fon following with Lichi resting on his head and both saw Colonello screaming bloody murder. "What, did Colonello leave the seat up again?"

"Nope, the answer lies in these." Reborn said, holding up their report cards for them.

"I'm guessing Lal is pissed off at his grades." Fon muttered, looking through his grades and giving a shrug. "Could've done better, could've done worse."

Viper nodded. "Same here. My only problem was damned Home Economics."

"Pre-Calculus was my problem." Fon said flippantly, revealing his C+ amidst his steady stream of As.

Reborn smirked. "Well you guys can't help that; Fon sucks with numbers and Viper is suicide in the kitchen."

Both turned red in anger, but thought it over and eventually nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Ne, ne, what's all the commotion about?" Luche asked, bouncing in the room. Reborn handed her report card and she opened it happily. "Hehe, my grades turned out really well!"

Reborn looked over and sweatdropped. "You got straight A+'s for the semester. I think that deserves a little more credit."

Luche only smiled and giggled. Verde sauntered in, looking like shit personified.

"New experiment?" Skull asked. The scientist nodded.

"Innocenti sent new theories this morning and I've been trying to crack it." Verde explained and absentmindedly opened the report card Reborn handed him.

"Top grades, as usual." Verde noted. "Although, there are some insulting comments in the teacher opinions section."

Viper floated up and looked over the scientist's shoulder. "Poor attitude towards group work and peers, antisocial, and insults academic system. That sounds like our Verde alright."

A howl of pain interrupted their musings. All of the Arcobaleno looked over to see Colonello kneeling over and covering his jewels and screaming for mercy at the holy ass-kicking girl that was Lal Mirch.

Skull shook his head. "No. I'm not going in there. I still need my parts."

Reborn chuckled. "Not like you need them; I'm pretty sure you're still a virgin in every aspect."

At the mention of 'virgin', Luche sulked and whimpered pathetically.

Viper rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Reborn, smooth."

Reborn crushed his hat in his fist and smashed his head against a nearby side table. Damn his smart mouth!

Viper led Luche to the kitchen for comfort food in the form of cookies and sweets.

Verde chuckled at Reborn's slip and the hitman glared at him and gave a few choice words insulting his testicle size, ability to achieve intercourse, and other characteristics among those aspects.

Fon merely walked over to Lal and calmly as he could muster, reminded Lal of Luche's rule of no carnage in the dorms while refraining himself from cupping his lower half defensively.

Yup. Report cards. Not sure what the hell they're meant for, but isn't it funny to watch it all play out?

Omake:

In the middle of the night, only two in the Arcobaleno dorms were awake. They were out in the back of their dorms lighting a fire in a metal trash can.

Skull and Colonello sat at the fire, looked at their report cards one last time, spat on them, and threw them into the blazing inferno.

"Damn, kora. I think I'm not going to be able to pee for a week now…"

"Yeah, and now Luche's forcing tutoring lessons on me." Skull muttered before taking out a bag and two barbecue sticks. "Marshmallow?"

"Sure, kora." Colonello said, roasting his sweet.

"Ah, senpais!" A voice called out. "What're you doing?"

The two turned to see a boy, probably in elementary school with white messy hair a strange smile and slanted eyes. Like a fox.

"Burning our report cards. Roasting marshmallows." Colonello responded, eating his marshmallow.

"Can I join?"

"Ah, but we're all out of—"

"It's ok, I have my own!~" the boy interrupted Skull and held up a full bag of white confectionaries.

The two sweatdropped but agreed.

"I'm Byakuran, by the way~"


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback time! Dun dun dun!

Bel: Ushishishi, the commoner doesn't own us and hopefully never will.

Rainbow High School 9

Viper lay down in the corner of the supply closet in the gym of the middle school wing, pulling out a knife and hissing.

"Are you sure you're alright, Viper-senpai?" Fran asked, handing the illusionist several bandages and disinfectants. "You want me to go get okama-senpai?"

"Don't even think about doing that, Fran." Viper growled out, bandaging her abdomen. Fran nodded.

"We illusionists have to stick together Viper-sempai;" Fran started monotonously, "Who knows what the hell would happen if we didn't."

Viper only nodded.

"And by the way, Viper-sempai," Fran started once more, "Why does the interim prince hate you so much?"

Viper frowned. "Let's see…"

Three Years Ago…

A twelve year old Viper wandered around the campus, looking for some spare change on the floor that a careless student might've dropped with a sulking frown. The headmaster of Rainbow High was the guardian of all the Arcobaleno, yet the man wouldn't even let them go to the school he was in charge of.

Viper took it upon herself to skip school for the day along with the rest of the Arcobaleno, each doing their own thing. The south middle school building was always good pickings. She remembered she once found a wallet with several hundreds and credit cards. She left the cards but took the money.

Today, she decided to enter the school from the nearby forest and floated through the trees. She found herself happily picking up the dollars and coins that several students left on the floor; with the population of students and the amount each dropped, she found $21.78 easily.

"Hey, you, what are you doing out of class?" A guard shouted. Viper picked up her latest finding of five dollars and ran. The guard easily caught her, but thankfully, didn't notice the money she quickly hid.

"Come with me; I'm in a good mood, so I won't give you detention for skipping." The guard muttered, shoving her in a class. "Here you go, another ditcher."

"Thank you, Alex. You sit at the empty seat next to Belphegor." The teacher said before continuing.

Nobody needed to point the seat out to her; it was the only empty seat.

The boy himself had blonde hair covering his eyes, not unlike how Viper used her hood and he looked bored until she sat down. This boy… she could sense killing intent on him. Once the bell rang, she would run to 59th Ave where the nice shop lady would always give her some money for some illusionary advertising.

"Ushishishi, I never saw you before…" the boy (Bel, was it?) said, "The teachers are idiots; they don't know whether or not a student goes here, but I've never seen a boy like you here before."

Eye twitch. "I'm a girl."

"Ushishishi, I've never met a commoner like you before, boy." Bel continued, "You dare to hide your eyes in front of the prince; only the prince can hide his eyes, Ushishishi."

Viper glared, purple glints coming from under the shadow created by her hood. "You're just a crazy prince, smiley freak."

The smile turned into an angry one. "Ushishishi, but truly, what are you doing here commoner? You don't go here."

"None of your business."

"Ushishishi, well what's someone from," Bel paused to look at the lead pencil she had in her pocket, which had a school insignia, "Mare Academy doing here?"

"I was picking up cash from the halls." Viper responded irritated.

Bel smirked. "Ushishishi, you're strange. Not only do you call the prince names and cover your eyes in front of the prince, you're greedy too; I'm going to call you Mammon."

"No."

"?"

"You will not call me Mammon." Viper finalized.

"Ushishishi, a prince does what a prince wants to do~"

"And that is?" Viper asked.

"To cut you up."

"Pardon?" Viper asked, even though she heard fine.

"I want to cut you up, you're interesting, Mammon~" Bel cackled out, taking the attention of most of the class.

The students felt bad for the illusionist.

"You two have detention!" the teacher howled out.

Viper smirked. "Sorry, but I don't think so."

The girl then began to fade away, bit by bit as an illusion.

The boy, Bel, began to shake uncontrollably. "You made my new toy run away before I could cut him, hag. Ushishishi~ the prince _really _wanted to cut him~ he called the prince an interim prince and dared to hide his eyes in front of the prince! Ushishishi, he even lied to the prince and said he was a girl! I really wanted to cut him!"

Before the teacher could dodge a knife, Squalo barged into the room and dragged the mumbling prince out for Varia activities.

"Ushishishi, Squ-senpai~ Do you know where Mare Academy is?"

The Next Day:

Viper sat at her class while discreetly counting her money under her desk. Fon rolled his eyes next to her and took notes on the Pythagorean Theorem.

The door was them unceremoniously kicked open.

"VOOOIIII, trash are you sure that there's an illusionist in this school?" A voice asked.

"Ushishishi, the prince saw him with his own eyes~" A voice said, Bel waltzing into the room.

Viper paled considerably.

"Ushishishi, there's Mammon!" Bel cried, pointing at the girl. "That's him!"

The boy got a kick to the head. "VOOOIII, trash, that's a fucking girl!"

Bel stood up and walked over to Viper before kicking her desk to the other side of the room. Pale hands holding a stack of money rested on a

Skirt.

"Ushishishi~ You deceived the prince! This makes me want to cut you up even more!" Bel said, taking out several knives.

A bullet quickly shot the knives out of the prince's hand. "Viper, what the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Isn't it obvious that this so-called prince is freaking insane?" Viper told the hitman.

Sadly, the Arcobaleno had to agree.

The following events are what one would call 'shit hitting the fan'.

Twelve classrooms, twenty six windows, seventeen desks, and several bones were severely broken in the next thirty minutes until the guards of Mare Academy knocked out all of the offending students with sleeping gas.

Present:

"Ah, I guess that would make someone like Bel-sempai want to kill you." Fran muttered. Viper nodded.

"Apparently, the Varia really wanted an illusionist at the time; this continued every month or so to try to recruit me." Viper muttered, hissing when disinfectant hit her skin harshly. "Can you please be a bit gentler with that?"

Fran only nodded and continued to bandage up his sempai. "Ne, can I come over to the Arcobaleno Dorms today? I think Bel-sempai is going to kill me."

Viper shrugged. "Bring something sweet; it all depends on Luche and she isn't above taking bribes when pregnant."

Fran thought about it. "I guess I'll bring some Apple Pie then. I can only cook apples."

Viper opened her mouth to ask, thought about it, and decided best not to comment. Out of all the Varia, this little kouhai was the sanest.

At least he didn't stab her like a certain prince and dress her up when he was supposed to be healing her like a certain okama.

At that time, both Bel and Lussuria sneezed.


	10. Chapter 10

New Chapter! And please check my poll! (Good lord, I saw _Gone_ and I am so fucking high! I loved it!)

Also, please review, I'm kind of worried whether or not my latest chapters are publishing correctly…

Luche: Reality doesn't own us, desu~

Rainbow High School 10

Luche sat on her bed as she felt life squirm in her abdomen. She had no idea whether or not she should smile or break down crying. Cosmo sat on her lap, worrying about her master.

"Ne, it's alright Cosmo~ I'm just feeling a little confused." Luche told her partner. Her smile wasn't as bright, though.

A shrill cry broke through the almost peaceful silence.

"How the hell did you get in here? Get the fuck out, Viper is next door!" Lal screamed out.

"Mah, mah, Lal-chan, we just made a mistake~" A Varia sun guardian said, only to be kicked in the face with a steel toed boot.

"VOOOIIIII! YOU DAMN ILLUSIONIST, WE HAVE AN URGENT MEETING THIS MORNING!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN SHARK, ITS TOO FREAKING EARLY TO DEAL WITH YOU AND YOUR FUCKING UGLY MUG—Bel, don't you _dare_ say a _freaking_ word!" The normally reserve Mist user shouted out at the top of her lungs, gaining attention from the dorm before slamming her window shut and promptly conjuring an illusion to transfer her room and herself away.

Luche could practically _hear_ Squalo and Bel crawl into a corner of sulking rage.

Luche couldn't help but smile and laugh fully then and there. Her family of rag tag students called the Arcobaleno sure was lively in the morning.

At School:

Luche walked to her second period class and a fellow second year bumped into her. "Get out of my way, cow!"

Luche had to hold Reborn's hand down as she saw his fingers twitch towards his hip, where no doubt, there was a USP there and loaded.

"Oi, her and Reborn are pretty close, ne?"

"Do you think Reborn is the one who got her pregnant?"

"I wouldn't be surprised; I bet that girl would open her legs for any guy."

Reborn twitched. "Oi Luche; two minutes, I promise not to shoot them, just rough them up a little."

Luche saw the twitch of his lips; that was a sign that he was surely and undeniably lying.

"No; don't let the normal students know who we're involved with." Luche murmured with a smile on her face.

Reborn 'tched' but complied nonetheless.

It was only three periods later when four girls pushed Luche into a bathroom with glaring eyes though.

"Oi, bitch, we don't know what kind of whore you are, but don't go hanging around Reborn-sama like that!"

"Yeah, I don't get it; even if you're Arcobaleno, that doesn't change the fact that you're pregnant!"

"Know your place, you disrespecting cow!"

Insults were thrown and kicks were aimed. If these girls were highly trained Mafioso like the Varia, Luche would have no problems swatting them away like the flies that they were.

However, these girls were just the average high school bitch; they knew nothing about the black world that Luche faced. So she just turned around as they kicked her, so they wouldn't hit the life inside her. It didn't matter that the other half of its DNA was worse than scum; the child can't help what the so-called 'father' did.

Luche would not let this child die out of pure malice for what the man who made it did.

"This damn cockroach won't die!"

"Maybe this will then!"

Luche saw it in the reflection of the glass mirror.

A knife; a simple knife that could've been stolen from the Home Economics class, but could still cause damage.

Her back was turned.

She would not be able to block it in time.

"Oi; I don't appreciate you poor excuse of human beings trying to hurt my Sky." A voice said, followed by the sound of a customized USP being cocked back and a shell hitting the floor in a check to see the amount of bullets within the weapon. "I'm giving you two seconds to leave before I blow your tits off."

The girls scrambled out of the bathroom, dropping the stolen knife.

"Luche. Are you alright?" Reborn asked, pocketing his gun. Luche gave a smile and nodded.

"Luche. I know that you smile your brightest whenever you're happy, but this isn't good. The little brat is more trouble than it's worth and it hasn't even been born yet. Viper is going to do another Thoughtography today after school to find the fucking bastard. It's just that… Luche, you don't deserve this."

Luche frowned sadly. "I know… But still; this child is mine and although I would rather have the father dead in a ditch, it can't help how it was born."

Reborn stared as she continued.

"Reborn… This child is mine and no matter who the father is, I can't help that everybody deserves a chance. Even though it'd be easier for me to get an abortion, I would be killing a life that hasn't even opened its eyes yet." Luche said. Her voice quivered at the end and tears began to flow.

"Luche," Reborn said. "I know. It would be cruel to get an abortion. But I'm worried about _your _sake. How will this brat live if you endure this? If I wasn't here, both you and that baby would've died!" Reborn pointed out.

Luche flinched and wiped away her tears. "Reborn… I'm just scared and confused right now…"

Reborn stepped forward and pat her on the head. Luche stopped crying.

It was Reborn's strict policy to never, unless under the circumstances of an assassination, to touch anybody else in a way other than violently.

To pat someone on the head was like Reborn's form of a vice grip hug.

Luche looked up and Reborn and smiled again. She could honestly say that this time, the smile was real.

High School Principal's Office:

"So, you three threatened Luche, the adopted daughter of the headmaster with a knife stolen from the Home Economics room?"

"It wasn't only us! Reborn-sama had a gun on him!"

"Is this true?"

"This is the only gun I have." Reborn said, holding up his iPhone 4S with the Gun App open. After a few clicking, he opened a USP with a green skin (Verde's personal hacking secret) and fired a few rounds at the ceiling. The girls looked positively dumbstruck.

"I only used the noise on this to scare the girls away when they were about to stab Luche." Reborn explained.

"I see." The principal with his white moustache said before turning to the girls. "Do you have anything to say before I expel you from this school?"

The girls pouted and Luche looked slightly relieved.

Meanwhile, outside the door, the Arcobaleno smirked and agreed to jump those girls later. Nobody dared to fight their Sky and walked away alive.

After School:

Viper walked into the dorms, completely exhausted. "God, I hate the Varia."

The entire Arcobaleno gathered in the den and handed Viper some paper. Viper went through the process of sneezing the whereabouts of a certain fucktwit into the sheet.

Viper smirked. "The douche is returning to us. It's slow, but he's returning alright; I'm guessing that in a couple of days, we'll get to kill the fucker."

"Oi, we're not going to kill him, kora; we're going to torture him slowly and painfully, kora!"

Verde's eyes glinted. "Well, I suppose I could go through some files and retrieve certain methods. I heard that there was a way to remove vital organs while still keeping the person alive."

"Cool it, sempai. We're all going to have our turn with him." Skull said, completely out of character.

"Viper, so he's returning; is anyone else with him?" Lal asked. Viper shook his head.

"He's too cocky. He thinks he can take us all on. The bastard obviously doesn't know how hard we've trained while he was away." Viper growled out. "He's going to die."

"Now, now everybody, keep calm about this; getting riled up is a way to get killed."

"That's true, Fon," Reborn said. "But the adrenaline rush is so strong you don't _need_ a cool head when it comes down to it."

"Alright then. Arcobaleno, this may be our most important kill yet, it's one that must be carried out with all cruelty. Leave your humanity at home when this goes down unless it involves killing techniques; all you need is barbaric human instincts." Reborn said coldly.

Three Days Later:

At a private airport, a man stepped out of a plane wearing a white suit. He had long, slightly spiky black hair tied into a ponytail.

This man was their target. He was the bastard man that supplied the Estraneo Famiglia, the lying head of the Sacrificio Famiglia, and most importantly,

Reborn's father.

And the hitman would go through great lengths to kill the savage bastard. The man had taught him everything he knew, but Reborn was the one that was named the strongest hitman.

'_He is unguarded. Only one pistol as far as I can see. I'm searching through his head right now—wait, there's an alarm strapped to his arm; this means that any head on fighting, and he'll set it off. Is everybody in their stations?' _Viper asked all of them through telekinesis.

Everybody thought back their responses. Viper held up an illusion to hide their appearances and Fon would keep the real assistants and attendants unconscious for the entire mission until the Vongola came to take them in, some to wipe their memories of the event.

Reborn looked at his father with malice while his fake brunette face was all smiles.

"It's good to see you again, Fernando, how was your visit to the States?" Reborn said in a fake voice as Viper instructed to him, still roaming in his father's mind.

Reborn's mission now was to wait until he removed the alarm; then he would move in for the kill.

Meanwhile, Verde would release several particles nearby him while serving him snacks that would dull Fernando's senses slightly, eventually knocking him unconscious. Colonello and Lal would view the alarm from a distance and shoot it off, seemingly from a different Famiglia. Skull would drive the getaway Ferrari to an abandoned area where Luche would wait.

After that went down, the Arcobaleno would all take their sweet time beating the shit out of him.

Viper relayed the plan and waited for anyone to object or complain. The only one she got was _'I call the first hit, kora.'_

'_That's for Luche, Colonello.'_

'_And after that is Reborn.'_

'_No, I'll take the last hit,' _the hitman said. '_I want to be the one to kill him.'_

'_Fine, Colonello gets the second hit.' _Viper said irritably. _'Now all of you shut the hell up, you're giving me all a headache. Focus on your mission.'_

"Hello, Sacrificio Ottavo, would you care for a treat?" A disguised Verde asked, with brown hair and green eyes. By the subtlest movements, Reborn could tell he was spreading his special toxins in the air around them now. It didn't affect the Arcobaleno, who were vaccinated beforehand.

Fernando shook his head. "No thank you."

"I see. _Arrivederci_." Verde drawled out.

Those thirty seconds of conversation would've given Verde enough time to spread toxins in the air that would knock out Fernando in ten minutes tops.

"Now, Daniel, how was the Famiglia while I was gone—"

The man was interrupted as gunshots went off and honed in on his arm. A small explosion signaled the destruction of the alarm.

"Come, Fernando, we must hurry. Step on it, Gabriel!" Reborn shouted to Skull, Viper sending him the names from Fernando's head.

With several more bullets for effect, Lal and Colonello completed their mission. They ran out to the meeting place where the torture would commence.

Fernando watched the scenery pass curiously. "I don't remember this location, Daniel."

"It's newly found. We found a dealer's house and killed him; this open land was what awaited us." Reborn replied. This was not a lie. The Sacrificio Famiglia brutally murdered a Vongola info broker and his family in their own home. This land was technically part of the Sacrificio Famiglia, but it wouldn't matter because Luche made sure that none of their members were there.

Fernando nodded before resting a hand on his head. "My, my, I'm feeling quite lightheaded." A yawn. "Wake me once we reach the house."

"Yes, Fernando." Reborn responded, adding _'in the most painful way possible' _in his own head.

_**Everything after this point may or may not be appropriate for readers. Skip until you see a second notice that is BOLD, UNDERLINED, AND ITALICIZED like this one.**_

When Fernando woke up, it was by a mallet to the gut. "Guh! What the hell?"

The man was strapped tightly to a table with his shoes and pistol removed. They were all in an abandoned shed where the family that the Sacrificio Famiglia killed once lived in.

"Do you remember me?" Luche asked, clutching her mallet in tight fists. The Arcobaleno stood behind her, glaring at the man. Fernando then remembered.

"Ah, the _principessa_ of the Arcobaleno. I remember you. I remember all of you. Heh, and you remember me; just look down at your baby bump, _principessa—_"

Luche smashed the man's ribs. Fernando choked and spat out blood. He continued to gurgle pathetically as Luche continued to smash the rapist in front of her.

"You be quiet!" SMASH! "Do you know what you put us through?" SMASH! "Even the Vendice are approving this due to your crimes!" SMASH! "Everybody you know is subjected to pain and suffering because of you!" SMASH! "What you did to me, to Reborn, to everyone!" SMASH! "You are nothing but a cruel bastard!"

With one last hit, Luche turned and dropped her mallet. She smiled. "I think I feel a little better now."

Fernando was beginning to choke on his own steady flow of blood. Verde smirked.

"Reborn, heal that piece of shit up or else he won't live for your turn."

Reborn complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Reborn. Do you still hold a grudge about what happened to your mother?" The man asked. He was met with a rock hard fist in the face and spat out a tooth.

"Yes. That and what you did you Luche, do you know that she was almost killed today because of what you did?" Reborn hissed at the man that lost his title as a father.

"So? The little whore enjoyed it—"

Colonello fired a round at his right foot. He screamed. "Move, kora. I promise not to hit any vital spots and kill him head on, kora."

Reborn smirked sadistically. "Go right ahead. Fill him with holes for all I care."

"Gladly, kora."

Another bullet. This time in the upper thigh.

Colonello put his precision firing to use. He used every bullet he brought with him. He aimed at the legs, the arms, even fired a round in every finger and three in each palm. Fernando was screaming, panting, and blood was splattered everywhere.

Colonello cocked back his gun to aim for the crotch "This is the big one, kora." When Colonello shot it, however, he was mildly disappointed to find that he was out of bullets. "Damn, kora."

"Heal him, Reborn. It's my turn now." Viper said, standing up from her meditation.

"Oh, the little illusionist? What can _you_ do?" Fernando asked pointedly once Reborn was done.

Viper glared. She removed her hood.

There was a reason that Viper wore her hood; the fabric was made specially to hold in all her psychic powers. When she went all out, she removed the fabric as a last resort. He eyes were her greatest prowess. The fact that she took off her hood for a torture session meant that things were going to get ugly. Daemon's Devil Lens was powerful, but they had nothing on the strength of Viper's pupils.

"Reborn, stand nearby, I can't promise he'll survive this without constant healing." Viper said, a ringing sound resonating through everybody's head. "Viper Mirage R: if anybody screams, they will feel true pain."

Viper summoned several large Uroboros and had them maul the man in question. It might've been an illusion, but he could feel his limbs being torn apart and shredded. The Uroboros didn't bite, they _shredded into ribbons. _Fernando screamed louder as he felt the pain increase by every octave that his voice raised. Viper illusioned the creatures away. "Let's take a trip to the past, ne?~" The girl asked with an evil smile.

The scene changed to a lab. The Arcobaleno recognized this as the Estraneo Famiglia's lab. "Do you know how many children were killed by the Famiglia you funded in this room? Allow me to show you."

Tubes and syringes surrounded him. Chemicals and acids were inserted, unnecessary organs were removed without painkillers and Fernando continued to break Viper's rule.

"Oi, snake, it's my turn." Lal called out. Viper frowned but deleted her illusion. Fernando panted unevenly and his eyes looked bloodshot. Lal walked forward and dropped her gun on the floor.

"You're a dead bastard." Lal only said. She walked over to the table and broke Fernando's shin with a crunch. The man groaned painfully and Lal continued. She broke his fingers one by one, and went to his arm where she twisted the limb painfully at the elbow. She broke his nose, other arm, and multiple ribs. Afterwards, she stood on the table he was tied to. "This is for Luche."

Lal jumped up with a flip and landed squarely on the man's testicles. If Viper's Mirage R was still up, Fernando would've fainted of pain by now.

"Oi, catch, kora!" Colonello shouted, tossing Lal her gun. Lal aimed her gun where all the broken bones were. At five bullets, Reborn stopped her.

"If this goes on, I'll never be able to kill him." Reborn said. "You guys will all beat me to it."

Reborn healed Fernando and added a smirk at Fon. "You're up."

Fon pushed the table so that it was right side up and Fernando was upside down. He only needed one move and pass the baton on to Verde. "Exploding Gale Fist."

Getting into his martial arts stance and executing his invincible fighting style, Fernando was left with broken bones, internal bleeding, and several bruises.

Reborn smirked while flicking Sun Flames at Fernando. "I always liked you Fon, simple and to the point. Verde, go ahead."

"Well, I didn't know that Albert Einstein was reborn." Fernando smirked at the scientist. Verde glared harshly and moved into a foreign position.

"What are you doing ballet?—"

"Electrico Thunder." Verde said as green lightning illuminated the room after about twenty seconds, the smell of burnt flesh welcomed the Arcobaleno.

"Go ahead, Skull. If I do it any longer, he'll die and Reborn will go on a rampage." Verde told Skull, who took out a tank.

Colonello whistled. "Damn, kora. What the hell have you been feeding your pet?"

Skull shrugged and moved his fingers in specific movements. Oodaku, who grew significantly from the time he was bought, immediately crawled towards Fernando and squeezed the man until his limbs turned purple. Skull made a fist and Oodaku squeezed even tighter.

Reborn smirked "Maybe you aren't such a useless lackey after all."

"You think so, Reborn-san?"

"I said maybe." Reborn said, pushing Skull's hand down. Oodaku stopped and returned to his tank. "Now, it's my turn. And this time, you're going to die."

Reborn stomped the man's body. The abused rib bones shattered and Fernando coughed out blood. Reborn took out a knife and put it completely vertical before dragging it through the man's skin. Deep cuts marred his chest.

Reborn broke every bone with practiced skill; hit every important vein and artery with bullets, stomped on the most painful pressure points, dripped alkali acid on him, and made it so he felt pure, unsaturated_ hell _before dying.

_**VIOLENT SCENES ARE OVER VIOLENT SCENES ARE OVER VIOLENT SCENES ARE OVER**_

Reborn stopped and turned around. "Let's let him bleed it out. He's got only two minutes as far as I can see, anyway."

The Arcobaleno all stood up and left, blood staining their clothes, but unlike most of their missions, they felt unusually lighter than before.

"Ne, everybody," Luche said cheerily, "Arigato!"

The Arcobaleno knew that this kill was worth it. To see their bright Sky was all they wanted and the bastard that darkened their sky would die.

Now, all that was left to survive was high school. Oh joy.


	11. Chapter 11

Me no own.

Rainbow High School 11

Skull sighed in the shower, cracking some kinks out of his neck. Viper-nee had a dream about killing Bel and he got strangled with illusionary tentacles all night. Again.

Skull yawned and left his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips before moving to dig some clothes out of his closet. The door opened and Fon poked his head in.

"Skull, Luche has an announcement. The kind where, and I quote, 'if you do not get your immortal arse downstairs in _five minutes_, I'll find a way to kill you'." Fon recited.

Skull flinched, pulled on boxers and ran downstairs tugging his shirt on with his jeans in his fist. He jumped from the middle of the stairs onto a couch in the living room and tugged on his jeans. Skull hauled himself into a sitting position. "What's the announcement?"

"Well, everyone, it seems that it is a requirement for high school students to tutor elementary students to graduate!" Luche cheered out. Fon flinched. Oh good Kami-sama. _Please _don't let him get Kyoya. Skull just sat there, praying for the poor, poor students that get them as tutors. _Oh GOD, _he did not want to think about the kids that got stuck with the Varia.

…

Actually no, the Arcobaleno were worse off.

"Is that all?" Reborn asked.

"Yup. We'll receive the arrangements tomorrow!"

The Arcobaleno walked into the living room and ate their breakfast before going to their own rooms. Skull sat down on the couch. He wasn't so sure whether or not he wanted to take care of a kid. Even if it _was_ just tutoring.

Skull decided to ask the others on what they thought of this. He moved on to Verde, who was in the next room. "Ah, Verde-sempai, what do think about the tutoring thing?"

Verde looked up, holding test tube. "Ah, well it may be good information gathering."

Skull stared on at Verde with a strange look. "Huh?"

"Well, children are good at keeping secrets if you use certain bribes. Their bodies also aren't completely developed so it's ripe for experiments-"

"Verde. I hope you're not trying to recreate some lost Estraneo experiments. Viper-nee would kill you." Skull muttered. Verde shivered.

"Don't need to tell me. We all saw what she did to Fernando before. And she knew the Estraneo's experiments in _detail_." Verde muttered. Of course she would. She lived through them in agonizing torture. Skull nodded and left, seeing Viper in the kitchen—

Wait. Viper. In. The. Kitchen. Oh shit.

Skull ran in, retrieved the small illusionist and ran out the kitchen, dumping the girl on a sofa in the living room before running back into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

After wiping out the fire, Skull turned on the illusionist. "Viper-nee! You know that you're not allowed in the kitchen!"

The illusionist huffed. "I only wanted some cereal."

"Then why did you make it over a _lit stove_!" Skull yelled out in exasperation. Viper frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to turn the stove on, add milk, cereal, eggs, and flour?"

Skull sighed. Viper was a complete _virgin_ in cooking aspect. Just what the _hell_ was she trying to make?

"Viper. I think you were trying to make hot cereal then right?" Skull muttered.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just ask me? Or Fon? Or Luche? Even freaking Lal would rather help you than go through the trouble of rebuilding a burnt down house! Hell, we have instant oatmeal in the cupboard?"

Viper only shrugged.

Skull resisted the urge to shoot himself in the head.

"Hey, it's not like it's not possible; we have the weapons and the ammo, and you would live through it, you know, being immortal and all—"

"Viper-nee, I know well enough that you can easily control the human mind, but why oh why do you read my mind like Reborn-sempai?"

"Hey he doesn't read your mind; you're just an open book to him." Viper replied with a shrug. Skull sighed.

"Anyway, Viper-nee, whatever you do, don't, and I mean _don't_ cook for the kid you're going to be tutoring." Skull muttered.

"It's alright. If the kid isn't an illusionist, then I'll teach it about money. If it is an illusionist, that makes my job easier."

Skull sighed and wandered away from the illusionist. He caught her trying to move to the kitchen out of the corner and his eye and stuck a finger in her direction. "No kitchen, Viper-nee."

The girl sulked before leaving to tend to Phantasma.

Skull walked into the den where he found Luche and Fon. "Where are Lal and Colonello?"

"Lal knocked out Colonello during training and left to hone her skills personally. Colonello is still out cold." Fon replied. "I thought I smelt something burning earlier…"

"Viper-nee was in the kitchen."

Both Arcobaleno froze and broke into cold sweat.

"No, she didn't break anything. Or create life. Or kill something." Skull reassured. Both visibly relaxed. "By the way, what do you think of the tutoring?"

Surprisingly, Fon gave a grimace. Unsurprisingly, Luche beamed.

"Well, I just might not survive if I'm assigned Kyoya…"

"It will be good practice if I ever need to tutor my child on something!"

Skull blinked, "Fon-sempai, what are you talking about?"

"Well, if I ever go missing after a tutoring session if I do get Kyoya, just know that my cause of death was 'being bitten to death for being a preaching herbivore'." Fon quoted palely.

Skull blinked. Nodded and walked upstairs to a certain hitman's door. He took a several rocks from the potted plants next to his door, stepped six feet away, and threw the rocks in a code.

'_Thunk, thunk thunk, thunk, thunk thunk thunk, thunk,'_

Reborn opened the door and Skull moved to pick up the rocks. Reborn's door was set up so if someone tried to barge their way in, like enemy Mafia or spies, they would be full of holes. The only way to open the door was with a key Reborn had on him that disarmed the traps or to use this signal that was taught to the Arcobaleno.

"So what do you want lackey?"

"Nothing, Reborn-sempai, I was just wondering—what're those for?" Skull cut off pointing to the other side of Reborn's room. Heavy weights tailored to fit a youth's body, Dying will bullets, and several torture devices greeted Skull.

"Oh these? I'm going to use them to tutor my brat." Reborn purred out, "I plan to whip the brat into shape."

Skull had half a mind to tell Viper, the Arcobaleno's unofficial treasurer to set aside some money for funeral bills.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, I don't own. I say, some of you guys had some really good guesses and suggestions, but sorry, none of you were right. I did take some things into consideration though, which have made me consider some things though, so here

Rainbow High School 12

Lal walked up to the breakfast table and slumped in her seat.

"Morning Lal-nee! The brat's info already came in the mail today. Everybody already left." Skull told her, serving his special 'Arcobaleno Pancakes' which were actually just regular pancakes with M&Ms in it. (I actually do make this and call them Arcobaleno Pancakes. My mom is sad that even my cooking is affected by KHR)

Lal picked up the envelope, picked up the pancake and walked outside opening the information while munching on the snack. Meanwhile, Skull was putting dishes in the sink and following her while holding his envelope.

Lal looked through her kid and walked to the Elementary Dorms, Mist section.

(The school is typically divided into different flame categories and even no flames for the regular students, but in certain cases—like Tsuna rooming with Hibari—or the Arcobaleno and Varia, etc., they receive their own dorms. Vongola isn't made yet, so they are still in the regular dorms. Hibari rooms with Tsuna because he is the only one in the same year willing to share a room with him, you know, being his Sky and all.)

Lal walked up to the Mist section and was surprised to find Viper walking in the same direction as her. "Viper? You got a Mist too?"

Viper turned around and nodded. "Looks like all of us got a flame attribute. Which is strange; I honestly was thinking you were going to get a regular student since you have no definite flame after all."

Lal normally would've been insulted but it was sadly the truth so she shrugged. "What about your brat?"

Viper looked forward. "I already know him."

Lal looked surprised. "Really?"

"We were in Estraneo together." Viper said simply. "With his twin sister too."

Lal sighed. "I guess that will be some awkward reunion: 'Hey, are you still able to morph your body after the Estraneo?'"

Viper frowned. "He saw the Six Paths of Reincarnation along with his sister. What's your kid's name?"

"Nagi, apparently, yours?" Lal muttered, not thinking about it.

"Nagi?... Are her parent's names unavailable?" Viper asked knowingly. Lal looked down. She nodded.

"How'd you—"

"I know that Nagi. And call her Chrome." Viper said, pulling Lal towards a room. Room number 6996.

Lal watched as Viper opened the door without hesitation. "Oi, Pineapple Twins, come out!"

'…Pineapple twins…?' Lal thought strangely. What?

"Oya, oya, Viper, it's been a while. Isn't that right Chrome?"

"Hai, Mukuro-nii."

The two children crawled out from under their beds. Viper walked up to Mukuro, just barely standing over him. "Oi, Mukuro. Haven't seen you in a while. Good to see you too Chrome."

Lal turned to see her charge. She had an eye patch and hair that indeed sould be mistaken for a pineapple.

In the Library:

Fon walked through the library tiredly. His kid's roommate told him that the boy he was taking care of could probably be found in the library, but so far, he couldn't find squat. Fon climbed to the top of a bookshelf to get a better view. Nothing. He sat down and tried to find the aura of _anybody_ that could've been a Storm user.

-Wait… Found one. There's no way a temper like that couldn't be a Storm.

Fon hopped through the library into the supernatural section where a silver-haired boy was reading a book on UMAs. Fon hopped down in front of him and the boy looked up.

"Gokudera Hayato?" Fon asked. "I'm Fon, your new tutor, Fon—YOW!" Fon yelped out as the boy stood up and promptly kicked him in the shin.

"Wh-What was that for?" Fon asked, nursing the leg which would undoubtedly have a bruise.

The boy shrugged, crossing his jewelry-covered arms. "Everybody older than me is my enemy. I don't like tutors especially; I get top grades and I'm fine physically, so why would I need a tutor?"

Fon suddenly moved in for a punch at Hayato's face. The boy jumped back and aimed a kick at Fon's face (which was quite higher than his own, mind you). Fon caught the foot. "Hmm, not bad, but it could be better. Good flexibility though, for a boy. Looks like I found something to tutor you on."

Cafeteria:

Verde sat across from his charge, who was eating candy while staring at him.

The boy swallowed. "So… What are you going to teach me on?"

"Do you have any talents? Preferably, not physical?" Verde asked the boy. How this child was put into the Lightning Section was above him…

"…I don't exactly know, but Lambo-sama is pretty good with electricity!" Lambo cheered.

Verde frowned. "Alright, if you live through my Electrico Thunder, I might teach you how to control electricity."

Verde stood up and used the move, shocking the boy lightly, and unlike screaming in agony like most kids would, he merely yawned. "Your attack is too weak for Lambo-sama~"

Verde felt insulted at that but thought that he just might be able to tutor this kid.

"Lambo! There you are!" A familiar voice called out. Verde got a grimace on his face.

"Ah, hi Midori-nee." Lambo said. "This is my tutor!"

Midori looked at Verde with a glare. "You're tutoring my brother?"

Alright, forget what he just said, Verde thought after seeing Midori's evil smirk towards Lambo. This was going to be hell.

Field:

Colonello walked towards the baseball diamond. A single boy was standing there, swinging a bat with such skill that his form was more advanced than that of a middle school student's. "Hey, kora! Are you Yamamoto Takeshi?"

The boy stopped and turned to nod. "Yeah! Are you my tutor?"

Colonello nodded. "That's awesome! Can you tutor me about baseball?"

Colonello sweatdropped. "Sorry, kora, I'm not that good at baseball. But is there something else you can do? Like combat, kora?"

Takeshi nodded. "I do know some kendo… And my old man taught me some things before I came here to live in the dorms!"

"Which is…?"

"Shigure Soen Ryu!" Takeshi smiled. "It's a sword style! The 'Invincible Sword Style'!"

'_Sword style, hey… Brat might actually be fun to tutor…'_

Gym:

Reborn walked into the gym, which was typically empty. He was pleasantly surprised when he was told to look for the kid in the gym: kids were so lazy nowadays, it was good to know his kid would at least be fit.

"EXTREME!" A voice shouted out. Reborn looked over to see a boy wearing boxing gloves and attacking a sand bag eagerly while screaming.

Reborn blinked when the sand bag ripped open and sand flooded out. The boy panicked.

"AH NO! THAT WAS THE LAST SAND BAG AND HIBARI HATES IT WHEN I BREAK THEM!" The boy gripped his hair. "NOW WHAT AM I GONNA PRACTICE ON!"

The boy instinctively turned and threw a punch when Reborn attacked him with a slipper. "Let's practice. Ryohei Sasagawa. I'm gonna tutor you up good. I'm Reborn."

Reception Room:

A boy sat on a chair looking out the window.

"Wow, not even ten yet and you already took over the Reception Room; good accomplishment." A voice stated. Hibari stood up sharply and turned. How had this herbivore gotten in without him noticing?

"Who are you, herbivore?" Hibari asked, pulling out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

"Geez, you really aren't like Fon-sempai at all." Skull sighed. "The tough little kid act really isn't cute."

Hibari rushed forward and smashed the tonfa at the teen's jaw which would've normally knocked a man into a coma or even death. Skull just rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You're related to Fon-sempai alright…"

Hibari looked as Skull looked him dead in the eye. "Your hits are impressive for your age. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say you can take quite a few as well. But according to your file, your flame control is absolute crap."

Hibari nearly hit Skull again, but the man's body became enveloped in well-controlled Cloud flames before he could.

"Hibari Kyoya. I, Skull, will tutor you so your flame control is as good as mine." Skull told the boy, who refrained from hitting him.

"We'll see, Herbivore."

Sky Dorm, Room 2718

Tsuna sat on his bed, petting Nuts and looking at Luche. "Eto… Luche-sempai-"

"Just call me Luche, Tsuna." Luche stated. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Alright, I've decided."

"E-Eh?"

Luche smiled. "I'm going to help you be a Sky; a leader, a boss, a caring person. I will help you make a Family that you can look after and look towards to give and receive help." Luche said. "It's your eyes. Your eyes are that of a caring person, your eyes are of a person willing to stretch their hand out to help."

Tsuna stood up. "B-but I'm just Dame-Tsuna! I'm clumsy, get the worst grades in class, I'm bad at sports and I can't even activate my flames yet; nobody believes I'm a Sky! A no-good loser! H-How can I be a boss?"

Luche smiled sadly. "We're so alike."

"N-No, we're not! Luche-nee is a straight A student! You're the boss of the Arcobaleno and your flames are stronger than half of the students! P-Please stop. I would rather be given pity than false compliments…" Tsuna mumbled, holding Nuts.

"Wanna hear something?" Luche asked. "None of the Arcobaleno, the 'Strongest Seven' could even activate their flames until we all met each other. If any of your classmates say that they can activate their flames now and they don't have a Family; they're lying." Luche stated, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Tsuna. Your eyes are pure. They will lead a strong pure family that will change the underground." Luche said, her eyes clouded over while using her power of foresight. "Trust me; you will be a great boss."

Luche rubbed Tsuna's back as she felt the drops of tears coming from the small boy. She would turn him into the Sky his destiny foretold.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own. And do you know how hard it is to portray a psychotic prince trying to feel human? It's not easy, it feels OOC, but once you reread it, you feel 'eh, what the hell'.

Rainbow High School 13

Viper walked from the Mist dormitories towards the Arcobaleno dorms. Lal left earlier so she could brainstorm on how to teach an illusionist, who not only had impaired health, but missing organs as well. Needless to say, Lal was quite peeved that she couldn't bring out her Spartan methods on an innocent girl with one eye that's been through Estraneo.

"Ushishishi, Mammon-chan~" Viper heard, she turned, and saw a prince walking towards her with a fan of knives in his hand.

"I don't want to play today, Bel, leave me alone." Viper growled out, moving Phantasma into her arms. She didn't trust the prince to not stab her pet.

"Ushishishi, I was just on my way to a restaurant that is good enough for a prince. Come with me, Mammon."

"Why should I?" Mammon asked. "I'm pretty sure that when you say 'good enough for a prince' it means more expensive than my debt. I don't like the thought of paying."

"Ushishishi, just trust me, Mammon, I'll pay for my greedy little frog friend."

Viper continued walking. She didn't trust Bel as far as she could throw him. And she doubted she could even lift the prince, much less throw him.

"What's wrong Mammon?" Bel asked, "The prince is offering to take you to a good meal with no pay—"

The normally reclusive Mist spun around and slapped the banished prince clear on the face. The noise resonated so loudly through the area that several stopped to look.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Viper growled out at the prince before noticing the looks, cursing and making an illusion so she could rant at Bel without an audience. She teleported them over to an empty clearing in the forest near the school. "You try to kill me on a daily basis, torment me for all I'm worth, and _drag me _into working for the Varia and I'm pretty fucking sick of it!"

Bel only looked at Viper.

"I get that you're mad at me for _tricking_ you about my gender some years ago, but let it go! You guys even got an illusionist now, why are so obsessed over making my life a living hell!"

Bel stared at Viper for a bit and opened his mouth. "I'm mad at Mammon-chan too."

"About what?" Viper growled out.

Bel glared, grabbed Viper by the hooded mantle, making her hood fall. Viper hissed in surprised as she was slammed against a tree.

"Mammon-chan hurts me a lot. More than getting stabbed and different from being forced to eat mud and worms, but still the squirmy feeling in the prince's stomach." Bel started. "You're around the other Arcobaleno a lot. There's the Storm guy, you hang around him a lot. Too much. It hurts for some reason though, whenever the prince sees you with them. It makes me want to stab someone. I think that means that I'm supposed to stab you, but for some reason when I do, the prince doesn't feel better and wants to stab something even more. The prince doesn't like it whenever you skip Varia meetings either. Mammon-chan is supposed to be there. When the prince thinks about how Mammon-chan's probably with the Arcobaleno instead of with the prince and the Varia, I want to stab you even more."

Viper seriously began to think that Bel needed a hobby. That or an output different from throwing knives.

"So why the sudden change of approach? Why suddenly start being an actual human being for once and offer a meal?" Viper asked.

Bel rummaged through his bag for a bit and took out a book. "The noisy taicho gave me this."

Viper took the book from Prince the Ripper.

_How to Get a Girlfriend for Dummies and/or the Socially Awkward. _The word 'girlfriend' was crossed off with a sharpie though.

Yup, this is some sick humor that damn shark has. Viper's only surprise was that Bel actually followed it instead of killing Squalo and burning the book.

"It said something about how the one hurting you has to be treated. It suggested going somewhere and the prince of course had to choose a place worthy." Bel said. "For some reason though, when it's only Mammon-chan, no Arcobaleno, no Varia, nobody other than the Prince and Mammon-chan, I don't feel like I have to stab someone. Mammon makes me feel all weird at different times. See? Mammon-chan hurts me too. Stupid Arcobaleno."

Viper got a strange look. So the psychotic prince…

"You mean you try to stab me…Because you're jealous?"

Bel tilted his head in a confused manner. Then he thought about it somewhat. He looked up and shrugged. "Ushishishi, I suppose. I don't like Mammon-chan being with someone else; the greedy illusionist should only be with the prince."

Viper thought about everything Bel said. Took the sadistic personality into consideration. Turned so red that Luche would sick Reborn on her for a healing session.

"W-Wait, you sadistic prince… You-You like me?"

Bel blinked. "Yes, the prince does."

Viper turned around. "Do you hate Fon, Reborn, Verde, Skull, or Colonello?"

"Yes. All of them."

"Why?"

"Because they're Arcobaleno. They take you away from the Varia." Bel said easily.

"Why do you want me in the Varia? You already have Fran—"

"I don't like the cheeky kouhai. Mammon-chan is cheeky but your cheeks are puffy and you're more fun. It's better having Mammon-chan around."

Viper moved around so she wasn't pinned to a tree anymore. Bel wouldn't let her out of his grip, which although loosened some, was still firm.

"Mammon-chan is making the prince sick, I'm sure of it." Bel said confidently. "Mammon-chan, did you curse the prince? In stories, the witch always curses the prince—" Bel froze and looked at Viper's eyes. "…Mammon-chan shouldn't hide her eyes anymore, at least in front of the prince. Ushishishi, the prince forbids it!"

Viper frowned. "I-I'm going to go back to my dorms now—"

"The Arcobaleno dorms?" Bel asked with a frown. Viper nodded and struggled to try and leave.

"…" Bel threw Viper over his shoulder and flipped to a dog-eared page in the book Viper held. "…"

"Oi, Bel!" Viper growled out.

Bel stood up and continued to read for a good five pages while Viper made hits on the prince's back. Finally, Bel nodded, dog-eared the page he was on, threw the book into the grass, and put Viper down.

"Finall—" Viper started, only to be interrupted by the prince as he awkwardly smacked her lips with his own.

"Wh-What the hell?" Viper stuttered, wiping her lips.

Bel only looked at her. "The book said that the prince should do that so Mammon-chan doesn't leave the prince."

Viper turned. "I'm taking some leave from the Varia; I have to tutor Mukuro—"

"Ushishishi, no Mammon-chan. Then live in the Varia dorms." Bel suggested. Viper shook her head and moved to teleport away.

Bel grabbed Viper before she could. "Ushishishi, Viper-chan, the prince almost doesn't want to stab you anymore…" The laugh was shaky.

Viper blinked. This was some form of trying to make her more comfortable around him…?

Bel gripped Viper's arm tighter. "Ushishishi…" Bel laughed shakily. "Mammon makes the prince feel all weird. When I don't want to stab someone for being near Mammon-chan… When it's only me and Mammon-chan… Ushishishi, I don't want Mammon-chan to go back to the Arcobaleno…"

Viper froze and stood there as the Varia Storm Officer gripped her arm. She moved to try and pull her hood up. Bel grabbed her hand before she could and led it to move his bangs.

"Ushishishi. The prince never showed anyone else the eyes of royalty before… Mammon-chan should feel special." Bel said, ushering Viper's hand to push the blond locks out of Bel's face.

Viper looked at Bel's eyes in awe. They were a bluish shade with some grey in them too. The eyes looked at Viper's blinkingly; probably sensitive to the light due to being hidden so much, like Viper's.

Viper put her hand down.

Stupid prince. Making an emotional move like that…

Bel looked at Viper. "Ushishishi, Mammon-chan; will you come with me to that restaurant now?"

Viper looked at Bel and sighed. "You're still paying right?"

"Ushishishi, of course."

"Then just this once."

Omake:

"Ushishishi, Mammon-chan, just spend the night over at the Varia Dorms, I don't like you going to the Arcobaleno dorms…"

"H-Hey, I don't put out on the first date dammit!"

"Ushishishi, but the prince is offering~" Bel whined.

Viper sighed. "How about we just meet tomorrow after the Varia meeting—OMPF!" Viper squeaked as Bel hugged her to his bony chest.

"Ushishishi, but just make sure that Mammon-chan's only spending time with me, Ushishishi~"

"How the hell can I promise that? Stupid prince!"

"Ushishishi, the tsundere thing isn't cute on you Mammon-chan."

"Urusai!"

**A/N: Oh mah freaking god. This was harder to write than I thought… do you know how freaking hard it is to write a moment between two awkward assassins? I'd be better off writing a persuasive essay on the liberation of zoo animals! TT^TT that's how hard this was… Love this couple, but I'm usually only used to friendship kind, not this kind… Oh well.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own.

Rainbow High School 14

Reborn walked into the living room and looked around before hitting Skull in the back of the head. "Oi, Lackey. Where the hell's Viper?"

Skull winced before shrugging. "Her Varia meeting ended an hour ago." Skull paled. "You don't think…they did her in, do you?..."

Reborn went silent for a bit. "Hm. That would be a nuisance…"

The door opened and slammed, Viper walking inside. "Tadaima—"

"VIPER!" A voice shrieked out. The girl winced as a pregnant Luche grabbed her thin shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE!"

The room went silent. Verde even dropped the Box Weapon he was making.

"Luche… what are you talking about…" Fon asked with a blank stare.

Luche huffed with her hands on her hip. "I heard from Tsunayoshi who heard from Hibari who heard from Chrome who heard from Mukuro, who saw when he was spying on Viper."

"That damned brat." Viper cursed under her breath, promising herself to double—no, _triple_ the pineapple head's training regimen.

"So it's true." Luche said, her eyes narrowing. "All Tsunayoshi said was that he was from the Varia…"

Everyone in the room looked towards Viper, who began to sweat beads. "So who is it, Viper-chan~?..."

The group wasted no time in tying Viper to a chair and adopting evil auras.

"Oi, is it the shark, kora?" Colonello asked. Viper remained silent.

"Why do I have to tell you guys—"

"Maybe the gross lightning guy?"

"Seriously guys, this is too much—"

"The okama?"

"Is this really what you guys are going to waste time on—"

"The other illusionist?"

"I'm not going to waste my time on this—"

"The scary boss?"

"I'm not answering—"

"Bel?"

The slight blush that appeared under Viper's hood was enough to give it away.

"ITS BEL?" Skull yelled out, feeling light-headed. He lay down on the couch for a well-needed nap.

Colonello merely fell unconscious. Lal got to work, slapping him awake.

"I never thought you were a masochist, Viper…" Reborn stated, walking away. "I gotta go tutor my kid."

Luche wasted no time in interrogating the blushing girl. Verde walked out as well, leaving to tutor Lambo. Fon walked upstairs towards his room.

Sun Dormitory Gym:

Ryohei was already punching the sand bag when Reborn entered. He noticed something was wrong with his form and Reborn walked towards him, ready to reprimand him. He turned the boy to look at him.

Ryohei had bandages all over his face and bruises were present. He had angry tears in his eyes as he was going in for the next punch and Reborn saw his arm was weak. He pulled Ryohei away from the sand bag.

"You shouldn't work like this when your injured, you idiot. You'll make it worse and harder to heal fully." Reborn muttered, picking him up and dragging him towards his room.

"I'm fine to the extreme!..." Ryohei protested weakly. Reborn set him on his bed and took his arm.

"Whichever doctor that did this did a horrible job. If you heal, it'll just end up being demented. I'm going set the bone back in place properly, so it might hurt a little."

Reborn cracked the bone back in place with a single movement and Ryohei fidgeted but for the most part stayed still through the process.

"What happened?" Reborn asked.

"Some upperclassmen wanted to get back at me for beating their younger brothers in a match. They took my younger sister Kyoko hostage. She doesn't even have any flames; she's a regular student." Ryohei muttered. "Reborn. Have you ever cared about someone so much that you would take pain for them in any way that you could… but they still ended up getting hurt?"

Reborn nodded. "Yes. I have."

"Kyoko got a hit that was meant for me. She's in a coma now…"

Reborn sighed. "You know what? There's someone who I really care about. To the point of dying for their safety. To take whatever pain she has for my own. But she has been truly scarred. And I could've stopped it. She was hurt by my own father. When I was younger, I had so many opportunities when I could've taken him out, but I ran away. To get back at me, he harmed her because he knew she was so important to me and the people I hold close. Now she is carrying a burden that he gave her."

Ryohei looked at Reborn with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Reborn confirmed. "She was and is my most important person. My boss, my friend, and my precious sky."

Ryohei nodded. "I feel like I put Kyoko, my little sister, the person I love in danger because I wanted to do so much boxing."

"That's how I felt." Reborn said, patting Ryohei's head. "We'll take a break today and make sure that you focus on your academics. You don't look too up to training today."

Ryohei nodded in thanks.

"Tell you what, if you can get over a 60, I'll buy you a new pair of gloves." Reborn reasoned. "So get back to being the bright sun you're supposed to be."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei cried out. "Can I get a Sereno Knuckle Edition to the extreme?"

Reborn nodded.

"EXTREME!"

Lightning Dormitory:

Verde opened the door to Lambo's room and was nearly rammed by a bull. The scientist dodged the charging animal.

"What the—" Verde cried out. He looked towards the boy who smiled.

"Midori-nee said that if I let Gyuudon chase you, she'll give me candy~" Lambo cheered out. Verde scowled. That damn Midori…

"Keep on going Gyuudon!"

Verde cursed violently. Using Electrico Thunder had no effect, the bull merely taking the electricity as its own. Verde watched as Lightning class Flames covered the bull's body.

_Did I…Just make a Box Weapon?_

Verde found the answer to that when the bull used a Toro Infuriato on him.

Fon's Room:

Fon lay down on his bed. He felt no need for meditating. He was just feeling troubled.

He knew Bel liked Viper, but didn't know that she would actually choose him. He knew that he had little of a shot because Viper saw him as an older brother figure, but…

Fon sighed, ran a hand through his bangs. He thought more and more on what to do.

"Oh well… If I can't be close to Viper romantically, I suppose I would rather be close as a brother than none at all." Fon mumbled. He vaguely heard the sounds of Viper trying to evade the grasps of Luche's interrogation session downstairs and chuckled to himself. He sat up and counted mentally.

Three, two, one-

Viper slammed the door open and locked it. Fon chuckled.

This was of course just another day of being an Arcobaleno.

A/N: Alright, I put that slight Fon/Viper moment in there because it's a pairing that needs mor love and I guess I _did_ kind of hint at it in the beginning. I'm probably gonna make Viper a character in a very awkward and violent love triangle... Actually, I might be a douche and bring in a certain someone for an even more awkward and violent love _square_. Yup, I'm such a dick sometimes. XP


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own

I want to update Mafia Preschool, but I'm hitting a writer's block. Any ideas?

Rainbow High School 15

Skull groaned as he walked through the door to the dorm, collapsing on the living room couch.

"Tough tutoring?" Fon asked. Skull groaned once more in response.

"You're little cousin just _loves_ biting me to death." Skull sighed, laying right side up. Reborn chuckled. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is, Lackey. Now, go get me an espresso from the kitchen."

"No!"

Viper moved to stand. "I could get it for you, Reborn—"

The man aimed a pistol at her. "You know you're forbidden from the kitchen."

Viper pouted and huffed back down into her seat.

"And I asked the Lackey to get me one—"

"I'm _not_ your lackey!" Skull yelled out, jumping to his feet. Luche went to his side.

"Now, now Skull, just calm down—"

"No! I come to relax after being attacked by a reincarnation by the devil himself when I'm supposed to _teach_ him—no offense, Fon—"

"None taken."

"And instead, I get bashed by Reborn! Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't in the Arcobaleno at all!"

"Skull-kun, calm down—" Luche told the teen who ran up to his room with angry, frustrated tears. The slam that followed reminded the Arcobaleno just how strong Skull was when they heard the door splinter.

Luche turned her gaze at Reborn.

The hitman gulped.

Because, like how various times before had shown, a pregnant, pissed off Luche was one that _nobody _wanted to be around.

"Er-Erm, I would love to stick around, but I'm going to go see Bel." Was the excuse Viper gave.

"Need to tutor Lambo." Verde only stated.

"Lal and I are going to go train now, kora!" The two fled.

"I'm going to go talk to Kyoya." Fon said.

Luche turned to Reborn.

"Reborn."

The hitman ignored her.

"Reborn."

No answer.

"Talk to me, you no-good, shit hitman!" Luche shouted out, pouncing on his and pulling his spiky hair in the process. "You get your skinny ass up there _right_ _now_, or I will make it so that you are in a more painful death than your fathers!"

Reborn shivered and nearly ran upstairs.

He flung open Skull's door. "Oi, Lackey, I'm sor—"

He was met with Oodaku waving a tentacle in greeting, no Skull in sight.

Reborn looked at the open window.

"Tch. He's still the same."

Rainbow High Park:

Skull sighed as he sat on the bench and munched on a strawberry ice-cream.

'If I go back to the dorms now, Reborn is going to kill me.' Skull thought grumpily.

An adult couple walked past him and were looking at a map of the campus pointing to different locations and talking to each other.

'Must be somebody's parents.' Skull thought, munching on the cone and sighing. 'I still haven't gotten anywhere with Kyoya either. I heard that there's this kid in the Sky Dorms that's close to him…'

"…Maybe I'll talk to him sometime to find a way to teach him." Skull muttered.

Arcobaleno Dorms:

Reborn leant over to Luche. "Oi, are they still here?"

"Yeah; did you call the others?"

"They're all on their way, but Skull left his cell here."

Luche frowned as she looked discreetly at the man and women in their living room currently drinking coffee.

Viper materialized in front of Luche and Reborn, buttoning her hood up more. "What, who died?"

Luche looked at the bruised skin that Viper's mantle couldn't completely covered. "We're talking once this is over."

Viper cursed and noticed the couple in the living room. "Who are they?"

The oven moved forward and Verde walked out of a secret passage. "What's going on?"

Fon jumped through the window, Lal and Colonello following.

Luche gathered them all, and discreetly motioned towards the two in the living room.

"See them? They say that they're Skull's parents."

The rest of the Arcobaleno and before any of them could yell out a "What the hell?" Luche glared and continued. "And they say that they're here to take him back with them."

Lal moved to stand. "That is complete and utter _bull_. Skull is _16_ now. He was abandoned at _three_. They left him for _thirteen_ years. And they choose now to take him back? Why now? Why wait thirteen years to take back their son that they left on the doorstep of an orphanage and walked away? Why now, after he's been through thirteen years of _hell_ in and out of the orphanage?" The girl hissed.

Luche grabbed her hand. "They can hear you!"

"Like you don't feel the same way, kora." Colonello grumbled. "He may be a lackey, kora, but he's Arcobaleno now, kora! _We're _his family, kora!"

"If you'd like," Viper whispered. "I could erase their memories of even having a son. Or make them think they took an illusioned son home."

"Viper!"

"I have a memory serum—"

"Verde!" Luche growled. "It's Skull's choice if he wants to go or not. When he gets back, _he'll_ decide."

"They don't even know him." Viper growled. Luche placed a hand on her hooded head sadly.

"I know Viper."

The door slammed open. "Tadaima. Ne, Luche-nee, why's there a car parked out…side…" Skull finished seeing the couple from before sitting on the couch. The woman stood up.

"Lewis!" the woman cried. "Lewis is that you?"

Skull took a step back.

"Son, it's us!" The man said. "It's me, your dad!"

Skull froze, his eyes widening. "_W-What?_"

Luche walked out of the kitchen. "Skull, they said that they wanted to take you back with them."

Skull turned to Luche. "L-Luche-nee? Wh-What? What do I do?"

Luche looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"It's your choice, Skull."

"Luche-nee!" Skull cried out, as Luche looked up with a smile.

"This is great Skull-kun… You-You can have a _real_ f-family." Luche choked out, wiping her eyes. "Excuse me!"

"Luche-nee!" Skull turned to see the two.

"Lewis, come back! We made a mistake, but we'll fix it! W-We have enough money to support you now! We can give you a good life!"

Skull took another step back. "But I don't know you. You're not my mother."

"Of course I am! I gave birth to you—"

"And left me when I was three." Skull interrupted.

"Now, now son, we made a little mistake, but we can take you into a good place, a good home! Look around you! That girl from before—this is a high school, and she's _pregnant_! These kids are just street brats, every one of them! Freaks of nature! Come home, son—"

Skull stepped forward and punched the man in the jaw, with the strong hope of breaking it.

"Honey!" The woman cried out. Skull grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to eye-level.

"Don't you say shit," Skull growled out, his eyes growing feral. "Don't talk about someone you don't even know—you think she _wanted_ to get pregnant? Do you think any last one of us _wanted_ to live on the streets! Do you think any of us _wanted_ to be what you call a **freak**? Well these freaks are the family that you never were to me. If anything, I'm the most freak out of any of these guys."

Skull, to prove his point, shoved the man down and walked towards the fireplace. The man massaged his jaw.

"See what kind of an influence they've been to you? Look at how you're acting; it's because of them!"

Skull pulled a brick out of the fireplace and reached his hand in.

He took out a gun. The parents gasped.

"Let me show you who your _son_ is." Skull stated, shooting his head. The two looked away, and when they peeked through their fingers, they only saw him put the gun back and pop the bullet out of his head.

He turned to them and walked towards them. "I am Skull, the undead teen hated by the grim reaper himself."

Skull placed the bloody bullet in his father's hand and patted his shoulder. "I am not your son. I am not Lewis; he died on the streets. Feel free to show yourselves out."

The two ran out after that, no questions asked.

Skull choked as he was glomped on from behind. "L-Luche-nee!"

"Skull! I'm so proud of you! Dinner tonight is your favorite!"

"Hmp that should keep them from coming back." Verde commented.

"Good move there, Skull." Viper said.

"Great job, kora! Thanks for not kicking us to the curb, kora!"

"Tch, I knew he would stay this whole time." Lal muttered.

"I'll talk to Kyoya for you, Skull." Fon told the stuntman, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Reborn smiled. "You're not that bad, Skull. The Arcobaleno need a Cloud."

Skull smiled happily. That was the first time Reborn didn't call him Lackey.

Omake:

Viper lay on her bed when Luche walked inside and tore her hood down. "Hey!"

Luche giggled at the line of marks on the blushing illusionist's neck.

"Ara, ara Viper-chan, I wonder who gave _those _to you~" Luche purred. "Reborn—Viper has a bruise; can you come heal it?~"

"No! Leave me alone! I'm fine—Stay out, you damned hitman!"

"Chaos. Oh, what an _interesting_ bruise, Viper…"

"Urusai!"

"But Luche asked me to heal it."

"Get out!"

"Viper! No illusionary bombs in the house!"

Cue explosion.

Skull sighed as his room shook. It may not be the sanest choice to stay with this lot, but they're his family, no matter how insane they are.

Then again, his left wall just melted and he wondered if it really was worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

The Arcobaleno sat downstairs, eating breakfast and plotting their next tutoring (read: torture) for their charges. Lal went upstairs to grab her Beretta to try and attempt to teach Chrome how to shoot.

The Arcobaleno heard gunshots and screaming not even thirty seconds later.

"How many freaking times until you damn Varia understand that this is _my_ room and Viper is next door! Can't you idiots just _knock on the front fucking door_?"

Viper groaned and pulled her hood further down. "Kill me now…"

The Varia, the revered assassination group and local mentally unstable psychos were promptly kicked down the stairs and shot at. Bel, being the oh so smart prince he was, ran up to Viper, pulled her into a hug and laughed when Lal couldn't shoot at him in risk of harming Viper. She instead settled for shooting the rest of the Varia instead.

Viper twitched. "Oi, I'm fining you for using me as a shield."

"Ushishishi, I'm not using you as a shield, Mammon-chan, only giving you a good morning hug, Ushishishi!"

"Then why don't you let go, sadistic prince?" Viper asked simply, moving to stab his arm with a fork.

"Ushishishi, don't wanna." Bel said stubbornly. Viper sighed.

"Sempai, if you're too clingy like that, Viper-sempai will dump you." Fran stated, monotonously as Lal held him in a Boston crab hold. "Ow…Lal-sempai, that hurts…"

"Ushishishi, silence frog." Bel growled out, throwing several knives in his direction and tightening his grip on Viper. "Mammon-_chan_, you were late for the Varia meeting so we came to get you~"

Viper sighed. "Well that's to be expected: I don't live in the Varia Dorms like the rest of you."

"Ushishishi, so move in with us~"

Fon pushed Viper's chair slightly, just in time for her to avoid an oncoming bullet and somehow managing to kick Bel in the process. "Ah, my apologies, Bel."

Bel glared, but only continued to hold Viper to his chest and tucked her head under his chin, as if to say 'mine'.

Fon smiled, but it was easy to see the sparks of rage clashing between the two Storms.

"Trash! Hurry the hell up, if we can't get on with the meeting, the hours lost will be added to your debt!" Xanxus growled out, his gun still smoking. Viper cursed colorfully and stood up while munching on a strawberry doughnut, Bel still hugging her, refusing to let go until they were out of shooting range from Lal.

"Oi, Viper!" Reborn called out. Viper turned to look back. "Remember, tomorrow, our brats are going to meet with each other, alright?"

Viper dismissed this with a nod and while leaving, told Lal "Tell Muku that his usual training is doubled."

Lal nodded, walking back to the table.

Luche sighed. "Our little Viper is all grown up now; she's going out on assassinations with different groups now~ Uwahh… What's with this fuzzy feeling I have, like she's going to be away from us more now…" Luche said, blushing.

"Luche, you're going to have that feeling, considering you've got strong maternal instincts." Reborn said. "Oi, Skull, pass me the espresso."

Skull passed him a cup happily. Ever since he chose to stay, he's been getting more respect. Reborn hardly called him a Lackey anymore!

Fon stood. "I'm going out for morning training."

The Arcobaleno noted that he left without his usual smile and did not forget his (somewhat aggressive) exchange with Bel.

Once he left, Reborn turned to the rest. "Oi, who here is going to agree that there is going to be some sick love triangle?"

"I bet forty that Viper's going to stick with Bel, kora!"

"Forty on Fon." Verde said simply.

"…Forty someone else is going to come in and make it a love square." Skull decided.

"And I bet Viper is going to remain oblivious with Fon and end up being his sister figure forever. Meanwhile, her and Bel are probably going to be an on and off thing." Reborn stated. Luche and Lal sighed. Their bets were some of the craziest in the mafia.

"Luche-nee? Are you sure it's a good idea to have the kids meet up?" Skull asked. "It might turn into a brawl…"

"Don't worry, Skull-kun, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

The Next Day:

"It'll be fine?" Skull asked, looking at the children pointedly. Luche frowned.

Two children, Mukuro and Kyoya, apparently knew each other and began fighting the moment they saw each other, with Tsuna trying to coax Kyoya out of fighting and Chrome doing the same to her brother, but Kyoya was now chasing Tsuna, who was surprisingly, quite the fast runner. Ryohei attempted to join in, injured arm still healing, and Reborn shot his legs to keep him from joining in. Hayato was complaining about why he was here and began arguing with Takeshi since he tried to be friendly with him and he was currently attempting to strangle the taller boy. Lambo was sitting with the Arcobaleno, eating the candy Verde gave him to "Shut up and stay out of it."

Viper turned to look at Verde enviously. "At least your kid stays put when you give him sugar."

"Yeah, when he's not trying to ram me with a bull."

"A bull?—" Colonello started.

"Don't ask." Verde said.

"Luche, what do you make of this?—" Reborn asked, healing Ryohei's wounds and getting cut off by Luche's evil aura.

Luche pulled her mallet out and glared at all the kids. "Everyone _calm down, __**now**_."

Everyone, even Kyoya, Mukuro, and Hayato stopped and sat down, sweating beads. Mukuro has seen hell six times, but the screaming demons of hell had _nothing_ on this woman.

Luche smiled. "Now, let's introduce ourselves, one by one, ne? Tsuna-kun, you first."

The brunette stood up shakily. "A-Ano…I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but everyone just calls me Tsuna or D-Dame-Tsuna. I-I'm a Sky and my weapon…I don't have one yet, but Luche-nee says that I'll get one when I activate my flames and that's once I get a family… I'm being taught by Luche-nee...t-to be a boss." Tsuna immediately sat down, eyes looking straight down and blushing.

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu… He reminds me of Nagi…" Mukuro said. Viper sighed.

"Oi!" Viper snapped, surprising the other Arcobaleno. "Pineapple head, don't go around saying boys remind you of girls! I'll fine you next time it happens, brat!"

"Kufufufu, so I shouldn't say that one," Mukuro said, pointing at Hayato "Has hair that reminds me of Rebecca from Estraneo?"

"Mukuro…" Viper growled, "Ignore the bold pineapple head while I have a _talk _with him."

Viper, tiny Viper, who was the shortest and the most petite Arcobaleno, strode over to Mukuro and picked him up and looked at him for about three seconds before throwing him over her shoulder and walking out.

Luche was sure she vaguely heard a tiny body thrown across the living room, but she must've imagined it, because Viper would _never_ do that. "Ano, how about you?" Luche asked, pointing at Colonello's student.

"Haha! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! I'm a Rain and I use the sword skill that my dad taught me, though he told me if I really wanted to bring out the potential of Shigure Soen Ryu, I should activate my flames! Colonello's teaching me combat and how to apply Shigure Soen Ryu in a fight!"

Skull sweatdropped at how Takeshi said all of that with a smile, including using the sword skill in a fight.

Viper slammed the door in and dropped Mukuro back down. He was smiling and had a slight bruise around his right eye. However, if one looked closely enough, they could see his smile was shaky.

"Kufufufu… I'm Mukuro Rokudo. I'm a Mist and illusionist. I am Chrome's older twin, so if you hurt her, I'll drag you to hell… I'm an Estraneo survivor and Viper is teaching me illusions." Mukuro said simply, sitting down, urging his sister up. Chrome blinked and nodded.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro. I'm a Mist and illusionist as well, and as Mukuro-nii-sama said, I'm his imouto. Lal is teaching me…" Chrome trailed off and looked over to Lal, who averted her gaze. "Uh…Please take care of me."

Reborn looked at Lal. "You don't know what to tutor her yet?"

"Tch, not like I can break out my usual training on her; most of her organs are illusions that won't hold up well under too much stress and she's a righty so she can't aim steady with a gun since her right eye is gone and I can't really teach her illusions like Viper." Lal muttered.

"Why don't you go now, Hayato?" Fon asked.

"Tch, I was just about to, you don't need to tell me!" Hayato growled out. "Hayato Gokudera. Storm and explosives expert. The martial artist is teaching me hand-to-hand."

"BWAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed, throwing the empty bag of candy at Verde, who glared at him and shredded the plastic bag in restraint. "I am the great Lambo-sama! I am a Lightning user, BWAHAHAHA! You may all be my minions! Verde's training with electricity, gupyah!" Lambo shouted, whistling. "Now run in fear of Gyuudon! BWAHAHAHA!"

Verde paled. "If you excuse me…"

Verde ran out of the room with a speed the Arcobaleno didn't know he possessed as a black bull smashed into the room and Lambo jumped on its head, chasing the scientist.

…

"...That was extremely weird." Ryohei said simply. Reborn nodded. The boy stood up, roaring with enthusiasm. "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa to the Extreme! I'm a Sun and I love boxing! Reborn is extremely teaching me more techniques! EXTREME!"

"Kyoya, you next." Skull said.

He was tonfa'd in the head.

"Kyoya, that's not cute." Skull stated.

He was then tonfa'd in the gut.

"Hn. Kyoya Hibari. Cloud. Flames. I'll bite you to death." The boy said simply. Tsuna stood up shakily.

"A-Ano…What Kyoya means to say is that he's a Cloud user, Skull-nii is teaching him how to use flames, and if you crowd, disrupt the peace, etc, he'll bite you to death, but that just means he'll attack with his tonfas…" Tsuna simplified.

Everyone in the room let out a simultaneous "Oh…" at the brunette's translation.

Luche stood up. "Now will everybody stay here and please play nice until we come back? And that means _no fighting_. We'll be making cookies for you all so be good."

The Arcobaleno all filed out and the children all sat there.

And looked at each other.

And just kept looking at each other.

And just continued to look at each other.

Once in the kitchen, Luche turned to Viper. "Oi, go spy on them so they don't kill each other."

Viper pouted. "Why me?"

"Not like you can even do anything in the kitchen without setting something on fire, kora." Colonello pointed out.

Viper pouted and sighed. That was true. Viper opened the door slightly and peeked through.

At this point, they were all just staring at each other.

Until Takeshi tried to make friends, that is.

"Hahaha, so you're Kyoya, huh?" Takeshi asked, putting a hand out. "You look really similar to that Fon guy, are you two related?"

Cue tonfa.

Takeshi leapt back. "Whoa! That was close, Hahaha, you have to be careful when you shake hands if you're holding those!"

"Ta-Takeshi-kun, you should just leave Kyoya a-alone…" Tsuna mumbled. Takeshi smiled.

"Ah, Tuna, right? What'd you say?"

Tsuna blushed and mumbled incoherently.

"Tch, idiot, his name isn't a fish. And he said to leave the tonfa bastard alone." Hayato growled.

"Hahaha, really? Sorry Tsuna." Takeshi laughed, ruffling Tsuna's mop of fluffy hair.

"Th-That's ok..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Tch," Hayato sneered. "Are you really a Sky? Are you sure you even have a flame? You don't even have a weapon or a fighting ability. And for the love of Christ, speak up! How will anyone think you're a Sky if no one can even hear you?" Hayato growled.

"That's going too far, Hayat—" Chrome said, until Mukuro touched his sister on the shoulder.

"No, Nagi. This seems interesting." Mukuro said.

Chrome nodded, stood back, and watched.

"I-I…" Tsuna stuttered. "I don't really know if I'm a Sky, actually. I'm not really sure and I'm weak, clumsy and Dame-Tsuna but… but that's why Luche-nee is tutoring me. Luche-nee is teaching me to be a Sky. To be a boss. To be a leader." Tsuna said firmly.

"Tch, you piss me off." Hayato growled out, taking out several sticks of dynamite and throwing it at Tsuna.

Tsuna ran away and tripped, dodging the bombs as they flew over his head.

"Oi, Hayato, those fireworks are pretty dangerous!" Takeshi called out just as Hayato took out more sticks of dynamite.

"These aren't fireworks, dumbass!" Hayato growled out, accidentally dropping some sticks. "Shit—"

"HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched, tackling Hayato and taking the brunt of the explosion. "That's really dangerous! Don't focus on something else when you have lit dynamite in your hands!"

Hayato froze. "Idiot! Why are you saving me? I tried to kill you!"

"Because I don't think Hayato is a bad person." Tsuna smiled.

Hayato stared at the little, useless boy that saved his life.

He then fell into a deep bow. "Juudaime!"

"E-Eh?"

"I'm sorry, please let me follow you!" Hayato cried out, just as the Arcobaleno walked inside. "Please, let me be your Storm!"

Luche grabbed the Arcobaleno and pulled them back by their shirt collars before smiling.

"Hahaha, can I be your Rain then, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. "It looks like fun!"

"E-Eh?"

"I would extremely like to be your Sun too, Sawada! That was some extreme dodging and saving!"

"Mukuro-nii, can we please…?" Chrome asked.

"Kufufufu, you seem interesting, Nagi seems to like you and I suppose I could posses you later as well… We would like being your Mist."

"Herbivore… You thought that I wasn't your Cloud yet? I should bite you to death." Kyoya told his roommate.

Luche couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the room and picked up Tsuna before giving the adorable little boy a big hug. "Tsuna~ you have a family!"

Tsuna looked around his family, gave a big smile,

And began to cry.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Luche asked the boy.

"I-I'm so h-happy, L-Luche-nee!" Tsuna cried out, hugging the pregnant high schooler. "T-Thank you, L-Luche-nee! If you never tutored me, I-I never w-would've g-gotten a family!"

Luche smiled as Tsuna hugged Luche tighter. She was one step closer to turning him into a Sky.

Meanwhile, with Verde and Lambo:

"I'm _hungry_…" Lambo moaned. Verde sighed.

"I know a good recipe for pork stew." Verde growled out, glaring at Gyuudon.

The bull resolved to never chase the scientist again once he saw the man hold the butcher knife with scary precision.


	17. Chapter 17

I've noticed that lots of people have been giving Fon a lot of love lately due to the love triangle going on. So for the sake of fan service, I present this.

Rainbow High 17

Fon punched through the innocent tree, cracking his knuckles and looking around him. Many trees had a good-sized hole through the trunks. Fon sighed and sat on a rock before sighing.

This is not what he said he would do: he said he would stand next to Viper as a brother. A friend. A fellow Arcobaleno.

A certain part of him whispered to him 'Lal and Colonello are both Arcobaleno, and no matter how many times he denies it, Reborn and Luche are the same. _They're all Arcobaleno too._'

Fon told that part of him to be quiet. When did he think of Viper not as a sister, but as a girl...?

Ah right. Then.

Four Years Ago

Fon watched Viper look over his math homework with a look of awe.

"You... are the only person I know that could fill out an entire test and get a zero..." Viper said, "I...didn't even know that was possible..."

"V-Viper, I know how bad I am, can you please tutor me? At this rate, I'll fail."

"You're already failing."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Fine, but it'll cost you." Viper sighed.

"I don't use my allowance anyway." Fon sighed. He watched Viper as she discreetly looked out the window. Fon sat up and looked out the same window to see an upperclassmen Storm.

Fon looked at Viper then at the high-schooler. His eyes widened. "_You're_ interested in _him_...?"

Viper pouted and looked back at Fon's test. "I don't know what you're talking about-do you even know the formula for the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Fon blinked. "The what? When did you learn French?"

Viper spent the next two hours trying to force said formula into his head and he did not understand a single word.

Viper frowned. "Geez, I don't know how to help you."

Fon looked at Viper. She had her bangs pinned up by Luche so she wouldn't get acne later on and she put the hood down for the same reason. Fon blinked and frowned. Viper blinked because she was sure she imagined it as Fon hardly frowned and as soon as it came he was back to smiling.

"Viper-chan, Valentine's Day is coming up, isn't it? If I ace the next test, then you have to give that upperclassman chocolate."

Viper glared at him with such ferocity, he was sure she would pounce and claw his eyes out. The intimidation might've worked too, if she wasn't deeply blushing ear to ear.

"You're insane." Viper hissed. "We don't know each other and I don't know him that well, not to mention how terrible I am in the kitchen-"

"Yet, apparently, you know enough about him for him to interest you. That's enough. Don't worry, if I lose, then... Then... I-I'll... I'll..."

"I'll come up with something." Viper said, smirking, holding up the test with a 0 in red at the top. "You won't ace much less pass. I got nothing to worry about."

Fon gulped. "No, I'm going to ask Reborn."

Viper sat up. "You damned martial artist bastard. That's cheating."

Fon smiled. "No terms were addressed."

"Crap." Viper muttered.

That night, during dinner, Fon asked Reborn for his help. After hearing about the bet, the hitman agreed, laughing at the thought of Viper losing and dodging a mini Uroboros.

"So, you want me to tutor you in math so you win?" Reborn chuckled. "Who's the upperclassman anyway?"

Fon turned to Viper. "Actually, I've been wondering that myself."

Viper's look of triumph turned to that of mortification when Luche pulled out the yearbook and she flipped to the Storm users and shoved the book towards Fon. Viper jumped and attempted to eat the yearbook, Luche holding her back.

"Let me go, Luche!"

"Viper, we just want to know who it is~"

"Found him!" Fon announced, pointing a finger at a picture. Luche tossed Viper to the other side of the room and ran to take a look along with the rest of the Arcobaleno.

"O-Oi!" Viper growled out.

Luche picked up the yearbook. "Jack Subaru Hall, Storm User, Class C, Year 1 of High School. Student Council Treasurer and top student of the Academy of Finance—"

Lal blinked. "Oh, I know him, he helped you out with money organization, right, Viper?"

One of Viper's Uroboros was sent towards the book and mauled the pages before burping happily.

"Viper!" Luche cried out. "He was a solid 9! If you give chocolates to him, I'll be _sooo_ proud of you! I'll even help you make them!"

Viper paled and looked to Lal for help.

The girl only smiled evilly at her, until Luche turned back to Lal. "And Lal! I'll help you make chocolates too! Oh, I wonder who you'll give yours to!"

Colonello smiled happily and jumped over to Lal. "Well, kora, I'm not expecting anything so—"

Lal glared at him coldly and the Rain froze.

Viper crossed her arms. "Well, Fon has to pass first, or nothing."

All eyes turned to the martial artist who began to sweat.

Viper's smile grew. "And math is his worst subject. And the test is in four days."

The Storm gulped at Reborn's sadistic gleam grew. "Well I'll just fix that. Luche, Verde, do me a favor and make sure Viper doesn't interrupt our _studying_."

The screams coming from the room made it seem like the devil himself had crawled out of hell to drag Skull back. Viper's attempts were mostly blocked by Verde or Luche, but the occasional explosion or chill got through.

This was the condition of the Arcobaleno for four straight days.

"Now Fon, let me see your practice test." Reborn said. Fon, the poor, poor almost dead teen, held up the test.

Reborn scanned over it and smiled. "Viper better get started on that chocolate."

Fon dragged his feet to the classroom and looked at the test in awe. 'Reborn's problems are way harder than these! I might pass!'

Viper looked at the test in cold sweat.

92.

Ninety two.

It was just barely an A-, but he did ace it.

Viper looked up at Reborn. "H-How… He got a **0** last time…"

Reborn only smirked. "Chaos."

Luche grabbed hold of Viper, who paled. "Come on, Viper…"

"Crap."

Eight hours later, Lal and Viper crawled out of the decimated kitchen on their hands and knees, holding several bags of chocolate while Luche walked out, shining like an angel.

"Hehe, we made chocolates for everyone too!" Luche told them, each of the three girls giving an Arcobaleno their chocolate. Lal and Viper collapsed on the floor soon after.

"…I can't believe you set the refrigerator on fire. Five times…"

"…I'll never cook again…" Viper mumbled. "But it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Five times?"

"Touché." Viper mumbled.

Fon looked over at Viper. "So you're going to give that one to Hall?"

Viper nodded. "That was the bet."

Fon smiled. If Viper wasn't so exhausted, she might've noticed the tinge of sadness behind that smile.

Viper sighed as she reached the High School wing. Where was she even going to find him…?

"Viper, hey." A voice said, a hand ruffling her hood and the girl glared weakly.

"Hi Jack…" Viper murmured. She put the chocolate in Jack's hand. "Here, take it."

Jack looked at the chocolate in his hand and laughed. "Yeah, nice joke, Viper. I'm not into Mist users. See ya."

Viper looked back down at the chocolate that he put back in her hand. She put it back in her bag and left. She'd been expecting that, which was the reason she didn't want to give it in the first place. Viper turned to leave and found a pair of eyes staring her down. She glared. "O-Oi!"

Fon sighed and looked out of his hiding spot. "Hi Viper…"

Viper walked past Fon. "Viper…"

"Viper!" Fon called out, trying to stop the illusionist. Fon pulled her over to an empty bench. "Viper, I just wanted you to be happy—"

"And I wanted to spend the day reading Edgar Allen Poe." Viper said. Fon frowned. Viper tossed the chocolate in his direction.

"You want to be forgiven, eat this for me and don't tell the rest about it." Viper muttered, leaving. "I'm going to go to the library."

Fon looked down at the chocolate in his hand sadly. It was somewhat cracked from when Viper crushed it in her fist.

Fon frowned. He didn't really use martial arts other than self defense, but… this would be the exception.

The next day, Fon pulled Viper out of the Arcobaleno dorms, first thing in the morning. "W-What do you want, you damned martial artist bastard—let me at least get my hood!"

"Viper, I want to show you something!"

"What could be so important that you had to drag me out of—bed…" Viper finished, looking up at where Fon was pointing.

Jack was there, gagged, in his boxers, tied at the top of the statue and a sign saying "I'm a jerk who doesn't like Mist" taped to his chest. He was screaming behind his gags.

Viper blinked. Then turned to Fon. "You…"

Fon nodded and chuckled. "Happy belated Valentine's Day, Viper."

Viper laughed and Fon froze at the sight. He hair was once again pinned up due to Luche and her hood was back at the dorm due to Fon dragging her out so quick and her smile wasn't the usual smirk. It was nice.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Viper asked. Fon blinked then smiled once more.

"Oh, nothing."

Flashback Over:

Fon sighed, remembering that day how much yelling he got from the teachers and how many times Reborn and Colonello would kneel over laughing at the thought of their pacifist Fon tying and gagging a high schooler to a statue.

"Fon? There you are!" Viper sighed, walking into the clearing, dragging Bel after her. "Geez, Luche won't let me back in unless you come back too. Come on, it's almost time for dinner."

Bel looked around. "Ushishishi, what happened here?"

Viper looked shocked. "Man, who pissed you off this time? You _never _do this for regular training."

"It's nothing." Fon assured. Viper turned.

"Then let's go back."

Bel turned to Fon. "Ushishishi. I won't let her go."

Fon blinked. "I know, but hurt her and I'll make sure you'll pay."

"Ushishishi."

"Are you two idiots coming or not?"

"Ushishishi, don't be so cold, Mammon-chan!"


	18. Chapter 18

Verde ran into the Arcobaleno Dorms like a piss bat out of hell.

He ran in the den just in time to see Luche holding a blowtorch and standing next to the doorway of his basement lab.

Luche, the evil, cunning, yet pure and innocent teen only smiled and threw the blowtorch to the side. "Ara, ara, so you got my message, Verde-kun?"

"The message that said I better be here in five minutes or else you would set all my hard work on fire? Yeah, I got that message." Verde replied. Colonello scoffed.

"That's some funny shit, kora." Colonello laughed. Luche only clapped her hands to gain attention.

"Everyone! I would like to announce something very important!" Luche smiled. "I just got tested and it's a girl!"

Everyone froze. Reborn coughed.

"U-Uh, erm Luche, just curious, how much longer…?"

Luche beamed. "Two weeks!"

Fon jolted. "You didn't tell us until now!?"

Luche only kept on smiling. "Ano, you guys never asked how much longer until now. And I called you all here for an important reason: I want to make appoint a set of godparents."

Skull began to tear up. "L-Luche-nee…"

Skull got up and hugged the Sky Arcobaleno, still crying. "L-Luche-nee, I don't think I could do it, you're more of a nee-chan to me…"

Luche smiled and pet Skull on the head. "It's alright Skull, the ones who aren't godparents will be uncles or an aunt."

Skull sniffed. "L-Luche-n-nee, c-can I be the uncle your daughter…?"

Luche nodded. "Of course, Skull,"

Viper frowned. "Being a godmother means to be the one who will bring guidance to a child in a religious sense. Luche, I'm not so sure if you should give your daughter a Wiccan godmother to guide her through her life with spells..."

Luche smiled and nodded. "I believe so; and the same with you too, right Verde?"

The scientist fidgeted a bit before nodding. "Yes, after all, being an atheist and a godfather is somewhat contradictory, don't you think? Also, I'm not good with kids; my relationship with the cow is proof of that."

Lal smiled slightly. "So I guess the role of being a godmother falls on me by default," The scarred girl turned to Luche. "Luche, can I be your child's godmother?"

Luche smiled and hugged Lal. "Please do, Lal."

Fon smiled. "I suppose now it's between me, Colonello, and Reborn."

Reborn looked away. "I'll be part of the brat's life for sure; but not as a godfather." He smirked. "Luche, let's talk later about my position."

Luche nodded and Fon's brow furrowed. "Now that I think about it…Reborn, isn't Luche's daughter… your half-sister?"

The room turned silent. Fon began to sweat as Reborn held a loaded gun at the man.

Colonello coughed. "Um, Fon? Run, kora."

The martial artist flipped and dodged a bullet, tactfully jumping out a window as Reborn ran out following him, shooting bullets like a madman.

Luche blinked and smiled. "So Fon is a little too busy at the moment…"

Colonello smiled. "I guess that leaves me, kora!" He turned to Luche happily. "Luche, can I be your daughter's godfather, kora?"

Luche smiled and hugged Colonello. "Of course, Colonello."

Colonello smiled and turned to Lal, "So, kora, since we're both godparents, want to go out, kora?"

Lal blushed but hit Colonello upside the head with a book she wretched out of Viper's hands.

Viper pouted. "Lal, don't get blood on my new book."

Colonello only groaned and held his nose sadly. "It was just a suggestion, kora…"

Verde sighed, "Colonello, that wasn't a suggestion, it was just blatant flirting."

"I can feel it, kora, I'm wearing her down!"

"No you aren't Colonello-sempai." Skull muttered under his breath.

Said Rain shot him in the foot.

Skull fell, groaned and popped the bullet out. Viper shook her head and glared at Colonello.

"Colonello! That ammunition costs money! Don't waste bullets on the immortal one!"

"What is this, hey?! Pick on the blonde day?!"

"No way, then Fon would be having a field day." Verde replied.(Pocky to whoever figured out why!) Viper blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Luche sighed. "Ano, minna-san, I better go stop Reborn before he really _does_ kill Fon."

Luche left just as Viper and Verde were betting on how many of Colonello's bones Lal would break.

Luche was passing the forest near the dorms and ran into Reborn, who was looking around frustratingly.

"He ran away?"

"Yeah."

Luche sighed. "Well he does have that 'wind' concept."

Reborn nodded and looked at Luche. "Oi, Luche."

"Un?"

"Tch, I'm not going to be an uncle or a godfather or something to that brat, right?" Reborn asked. "Luche, am I?"

"I would like it Reborn. You want to protect me and my child, don't you?" Luche asked. Reborn sighed.

"But I don't half-ass things," Reborn sighed. "If I'm going to be part of this kid's life that isn't a half-brother, then…"

Luche smiled and walked next to Reborn. "Reborn?"

"Hn?"

"Would you please help me raise this child?" Luche asked.

Reborn stayed still for a second, then pat Luche's head, not unlike how he did when girls threatened Luche. He smiled a rare smile, which to others would be implemented as a smirk, but Luche knew that was the closest to a smile he could get.

"Hmp, did you think I would accept any other place?" Reborn sighed, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath. Luche pouted and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth before tossing it away.

"That isn't healthy for you, Reborn,"

"_Luche_, that was my last one… I heard if you smoke a hundred of those, you turn invisible."

Luche smiled. "You believe that?"

"What's wrong with wanting to turn invisible?"

"Nothing." Luche smiled. "Ah, but Viper once said that there is no real thing as being invisible; just the believe of lacking a presence altogether, or something like that."

Reborn chuckled. "Of course the witch would say something like that. By the way, who are the godparents you chose?"

Luche smiled. "I chose Lal and Colonello."

Reborn smiled. "Oi, how is your tutoring going?"

Luche giggled. "It's going good for the most part; but today he said he couldn't because he was sick with something."

"What was he sick with?"

"Skullitis, whatever that is."

Reborn blinked and choked on a laugh. "I think I know why he doesn't want to see you, now. Nobody wants their tutor to hear their darkest secrets."

"Do you think he'll be fine?"

"As long as he saw that perverted school nurse, he should be fine."

Luche froze and paled considerably. "I-I'm going to go check up on him."

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"A good tutor never does." Luche countered.

Reborn thought this over.

That was true.

Reborn smirked. "It's the same thing with a parent too, you know."

"Then I'm already doing a good job." Luche smiled, running towards Tsuna's dorm.

Omake:

"That's so embarrassing! You thought you were going to be a lion because your hair was fluffy!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"That's so embarrassing! You room with someone because you're afraid to sleep by yourself!"

"Hn, herbivore."

"Th-That's not true, K-Kyoya-kun!"

"That's so embarrassing! You still have to sleep with a stuffed animal!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"That's so embarrassing! You've been called Dame-Tsuna since kindergarten!"

"Herbivore… That's pathetic."

"HIIIEEEE! Just help me please, Kyoya-kun! I can't leave our dorm like this!"

Shamal was a bit too busy guffawing on in front of the two kids, Reborn not much better. Luche sighed before kicking both men in the head.

"That's so embarrassing! You thought Hibird was a wild animal that flew in!"

"…Herbivore, Hibird is a purebred hatched in captivity."

"I'm sorry Kyoya-kun, it just didn't seem like the kind of animal you'd have—"

"That's so embarrassing! You sat on Roll and Kyoya had to help you take the pins out!"

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

Kyoya growled and held up a tonfa. "Control your skulls or I'll bite you to death."

"Hurry up and heal him already, Shamal!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Move out of the way, all of you!" a certain black-haired hitman growled out, his Sky carefully in one arm while he was kicking all those who did not heed his warning.

"Reborn," Luche said tapping his shoulder.

"Not now!"

"Reborn."

"Dammit, where the hell is the car?!"

"Reborn!"Luche shouted. "I'm fine. It was just a kick."

The hitman blinked. "Really? O-Oh."

"And I got it all on tape." Viper said, fiddling with her phone happily, Fon pushing her out of the way of an oncoming bullet while sighing. Verde looked over the situation with a slight smile.

"Hm, it seems ever since Reborn was appointed by Luche as the child's 'father', his paternal instincts have taken hold."

Reborn was quick to put Luche down and hold a barrel to the scientist's head. "Do you think I won't shoot?"

"No, but I'm sure Luche wouldn't be happy about the loss of an uncle for her child."

"You have the capability to be an uncle figure?"

"I have _some_ humanity, Reborn." Verde said, offended.

Skull smiled. "A-Ah, L-Luche-nee, when the baby is born, c-can I hold her...?"

Luche smiled and nodded. "Of course, Skull."

"Hey, kora, who knows, the brat just might live with Reborn as the dad, kora—especially when he's as protective as now, kora." Colonello said, patting Luche's stomach happily. "Hey, kora. I'm your godfather, Colonello, hey."

The blonde did a tuck, duck, and roll to avoid a bullet.

"Reborn seems more trigger-happy lately." Lal noted. Fon nodded and Viper frowned.

"Reborn, that ammunition you're wasting costs money; if you're gonna shoot, at least use one that fires Sun Flames instead."

"As if you can't afford a few bullets." Reborn scoffed.

"I have a debt of over 700,000 Euros." Viper countered. Fon blinked.

"Viper, I thought your debt was 700,000 Euros already."

"_Apparently_," Viper started, pouting, "When Bel sees his blood and goes on a rampage, I get charged for, and I quote, 'not knowing how to calm the fucking princess down even though we're _so_ close, I'm still a fucking useless Arcobaleno'."

Skull blinked. "So _that's_ why Bel was complaining in English that you were being mean and not putting out—"

Reborn held up a hand. "I don't need to hear about Viper's sex life."

Fon's smile twitched slightly. "If you may excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Viper sighed upon hearing Skull. "You _do_ know we've never done the dirty with each other yet, right? He meant how I'm not letting him hug me or see my eyes anymore or something." Viper muttered. Lal smiled crookedly.

"Should've said that five seconds earlier."

"Why?"

"Because then Fon wouldn't be out for his blood." Lal stated simply as she vaguely heard the wreckage of a classroom in process.

Viper sighed. "Consider this his punishment for adding to my debt." She then turned to Luche. "But should you really be coming to school? You should go rest, I don't know, stay at the dorms or something."

Luche smiled. "I'm fine—crap."

Reborn blinked. "Luche...?"

"Ano, Reborn-kun... What's her name going to be?"

Dead silence greeted her. Colonello opened his mouth.

"Well, shit, hey."

Luche turned to Lal. "As the godmother, do you have any suggestions?"

Lal thought for a bit. "Um... How about Marshall...?"

"Lal, her name is _not_ going to be involved in the military. I guess we should find a name **not** suggested by the one who named a kid she met in a dumpster Colonello—"

"Hey, kora, I like my name!" Colonello cried out indignantly at the indirect insult from Reborn. "At least my name isn't a _word_, kora!"

"At least _my_ name isn't based off of 'Colonel'." Reborn retaliated.

The two then began to enter a head butting contest of manliness.

Verde straightened his glasses. "Why don't you give her the name when you see her? If you give her the name Marshall and she comes out looking like a godsend, that isn't going to fit well."

Luche thought about this and nodded with a smile. "You're right, Verde."

_CRACK!_

All looked over to Colonello and Reborn. Blood dripped from in between their heads.

The wall next to them was decimated and a blond prince ran out, sweating bullets, a martial artist chasing him. "Come back here, if you _please_, Bel-san…"

Reborn stopped to nod approvingly at Fon's killer intent.

Viper's eye twitched as Bel ran over to her and hugged her to avoid being killed. Again.

Viper sighed as the two Storms were having a glaring contest over her head and vaguely wondered what she did in her past life to deserve this.

Luche laughed slightly. "Ano, I'm going to go tutor Tsuna now."

Reborn tipped his fedora in farewell and everyone merely left, leaving the illusionist in between the crossfire.

'Damn them all.' Viper thought sullenly as she could feel the piercing glares being exchanged above her head.

Tsuna looked at Luche in wonder. "So the baby is going to come soon?"

Luche nodded. "Un, but after it comes, I'll have to take some time off from tutoring and school to recover and take care of my daughter. During that time, make sure you get close to your family, ok, Tsuna?"

The boy nodded. "Un! Ano, Luche-nee, when the baby is born, can I come over to see her?"

Luche nodded. "Of course, Tsu…na… Ano… Tsuna-kun, can you call Shamal, quickly?"

Tsuna blinked. "Why…?"

"Because I think the baby is coming." Luche said, paling.

"Huh?"

"T-The baby is coming!" Luche cried out, and Tsuna "HIIIEEE"ed before running out the room and slamming into Kyoya and before the boy could say "I'll bite you to death," or "running in the halls is against school rules", Tsuna cried out "The baby is coming!"

Kyoya froze. "What?"

"Luche-nee's baby is coming! I have to get Shamal or Reborn or someone—"

"Stay, you would probably fall down stairs trying to find them." Kyoya ordered as he ran in search of the tutor he just ran away from. Tsuna only nodded dumbly and ran back into the room where his tutor was breathing heavily and he held her hand to try and make her feel better.

Skull looked around to find his charge and was somewhat surprised to find him crash into him. "Ah, Kyo—"

"The Sky Arcobaleno is in labor." Kyoya said simply.

Skull fainted. Kyoya glared and hit him until he awoke.

Skull shocked up. "Where is she?"

"With my herbivore in our dorm."

Skull ran towards the room and ran out holding Luche in a similar fashion to Reborn earlier that day, but more panicky than threatening. "Move, move, move! She's in labor, _She's in labor!_"

Skull put Luche and Tsuna and Kyoya in the Ferrari and jumped into the driver's seat. "Hold onto your seatbelts!"

Skull drove to extreme speeds with his feet while dialing haphazardly with two different phones. "H-Hello, my friend is in labor, I'm driving her over—Reborn! Luche is in labor! Get to the hospital and tell the others—ah, uh, Luche-nee, do you have any allergies? Oh, no? No, she doesn't, any medication should be fine—Reborn, I _can't_ call the others right now; I am currently _driving with my feet_."

"Herbivore!" Kyoya yelled out, pressed to the back of the seat, Tsuna next to him looking a little green around the gills and screaming like a girl. "Both hands_**on the wheel**__._"

"No time for details like that Kyoya—Reborn, I'm _not_ endangering _anyone's_ life, I swear to the Trinisette." Skull said, pulling up next to the hospital where a stretcher was waiting for Luche. Once Tsuna and Kyoya got out, Tsuna began to puke his guts out. Kyoya just plain fainted.

To make the legendary Kyoya Hibari faint shows just how deadly Skull's driving was.

Skull stayed to take care of the two as Luche was rushed to a room.

Once the two settled down they were taken to the waiting room where they found the other Arcobaleno. Reborn was sweating beads as he heard Luche screaming curses and threats at the doctors.

"For the love of the Trinisette, _give me something_, or I swear to whatever fucking god is up there that I will shove this IV up your—AH!" Luche shouted out. "Godammit, Fernando, if you weren't already dead, I would kill you for the nine months of hell I went through and this! Gah—Fuck!"

Reborn didn't notice how the chair he was gripping suddenly broke as Luche howled like a banshee and he really wondered if there was a more painful way to kill his father than he actually did.

Well, he did force the man to swallow a bomb which he exploded in his esophagus, but still, there should've been something more painful.

Luche let out another howl of pain.

Oh, yes, there _should've_ been a more painful method of death.

Another cry of pain.

"Oi, Verde, how long until she pops the kid out?"

"Depends, she was fully 8cm dilated this morning so it could take a matter of hours—"

A shriek of pain along with a shout of "I _am_ pushing, dammit!" and a loud crash.

"Hope that it only takes one hour." Fon gulped as a chair crashed through the door's window.

"We're gonna get charged for that, aren't we?" Viper groaned sadly, as an IV flew out of the room and nailed a nurse in the head. "Good thing we're in a hospital already…"

About two hours of screaming, throwing, and mentally traumatizing Tsuna and Kyoya, a new cry sounded through the area; one of a baby that just entered the world.

Fon looked up from behind the barricade made from the items Luche flung outside the room shakily. "R-Reborn, I think you're now a dad."

Reborn, pale as marble, stood up shakily and walked clumsily towards the room and walked inside, the Arcobaleno trailing behind him, holding their breath and keeping an eye out for anything that could be used as a projectile weapon.

Which were, in Luche's hands, a lot of things.

Luche sat in bed, looking exhausted and holding the pink bundle in her arms happily. Reborn moved a stray bang away from her face. "You look terrible."

"You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon, and let's see how hot you look, smartass." Luche said tiredly, holding her baby. Reborn scooped the girl into his arms and smiled. She held features from her mother, like her birthmark on her cheek and her hair color, but her eyes were more slanted, and her face was a bit more slender than her mother's, a trait from her ever-so-hated father.

"What's her name, Luche-nee?"Skull asked, holding Tsuna and Kyoya up to see the child.

Luche smiled. "Aria. Her name is Aria."


	20. Chapter 20

A wail broke through the silence quite sharply.  
>A door was promptly kicked off it's hinges. "Screw this! Until Aria stops crying, I'm going back to the COMSUBINCEDEF dorms!"  
>Colonello ran after Lal hurriedly. "Wait for me, kora!"<p>

"Luche-nee, is it ok," Skull yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "if I go sleep with the Carcassa tonight...? I have a test in the morning."  
>Luche nodded tiredly. "Yes, go ahead, Skull-kun."<br>Skull dragged himself out of the dorms still in his pjs.  
>Viper was busily mumbling into her cell. "Oi, I'm sleeping over at the spare Varia room, Bel-No, I do not miss you, Aria just wont shut up. No, you sadistic prince, I will not sleep in your room-"<br>Fon snatched the phone out of Viper's hands. One could see his eyebrow twitching as he spoke into the phone. "Bel-san, I will be coming with Viper as well, I have no other place to sleep tonight..."  
>Viper only sighed and left with a pat on the head to baby Aria, Fon hurrying behind her. Reborn turned to Verde.<br>"And you?"  
>"Lambo doesn't have a roommate, so I'm going to sleep in his dorm." Verde said, leaving as Luche rocked a crying Aria, trying and failing to get her to stop crying.<br>Reborn soon walked closer to Aria and rubbed her head comfortingly, much like how he did to his mother. After about twenty minutes, Aria was asleep again and was brought to her nursery.  
>In the Arcobaleno dorms, there were about nine rooms, one for each flame, the incomplete Arcobaleno, and the last one, only the Arcobaleno knew about and even their memories were a bit dingy when remembering that room. The occupant of that room was not present so they redid the room in a way that Luche deemed fit for her little angel. AKA, Viper's worst nightmare. In cash.<br>Reborn smiled fondly at Aria when helping Luche to bed. The little girl didn't go through a single night without screaming her head off, she went through more diapers than Verde through experiments, and she went through clothes just as fast, what with vomiting and spitting all her food onto it.  
>Yet he loved her like she was his own child.<br>Parenthood was strange, restless and scary, Reborn decided finally, laying on his bed for a much needed rest.  
>The next day, Luche let the Arcobaleno bring in their charges to see Aria. Tsuna had thought the girl was pink and wiggly and weird-looking when she was first born but he was happy to see that she was now an adorable little baby. Kyoya looked over the girl and vaguely wondered if she would have her mother's ability to scar children for life. Hayato wasn't one for enjoying being in the presence of a child, but came to please his boss. Ryohei was reminded of when his sister Kyoko was first born and happily greeted the baby, who giggled. Lambo didn't like sniveling brats but came because his Midori-nee said to be nice to Verde for the time being due to the fact they had a project to do and he had a stronger flame than her. Takeshi smiled and was ignorant as Colonello had to pry Aria's hand off of Takeshi's numb finger. The pineapple twins looked at the baby in interest.<br>"Mukuro-nii," Chrome started, "Where do babies come from?"  
>Mukuro smiled. "From their mommies of course!"<br>"But how do they get in their mommies, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome asked. Mukuro frowned.  
>"I don't know..." Mukuro turned to Luche. "Arcobaleno, how are babies made?"<br>Luche smiled. "Ask Viper,"  
>Viper flinched. "Why me? I'm a virgin here."<br>Hayato vaguely noticed his martial arts tutor let out a breathe (of relief?) at these words.  
>"What's a virgin, Colonello-nii?" Takeshi asked the blonde, who glared at Viper.<br>"Someone who uh...Lal, you tell 'im, kora!"  
>Lal glared. "A virgin is someone who's never had se-mmph!" Lal was cut off by means with a Luche glaring at her and Reborn covering her mouth.<br>"What's se?" Tsuna asked, wide eyes blinking as he turned to Hayato, one of the more knowledgable children in the Family.  
>Hayato thought hard. "I'm not really sure, Jyuudaime, but it must be a long and hard procedure to create life!"<br>Verde pushed his glasses up. "Well the creation is actually happening progressively over the pregnancy, and the 'se' is the starting point. Like planting a seed and pregnancy is like the seed growing."  
>Luche was satisfied that the explanation didn't go too into details and didn't bodily injure the scientist.<br>Reborn looked at Viper. "Wait, you're a virgin?"  
>Viper looked back pointedly. "Half the school believes I'm male."<br>Reborn nodded. "Good point."  
>Mukuro then laughed. "Kufufufufu, the little baby is quite cute, like my Nagi..."<br>Mukuro then turned his mismatched eyes at the child. Aria met his eyes.  
>At that moment, time stopped.<br>Then, instead of screaming or crying or wailing her head off, Aria did one of the least likely things one would expect:  
>She giggled and pat Mukuro's pineapple head.<br>Reborn was so, _so_ happy he had those cameras installed to catch his daughter's childhood-ahem, catch any intruders.  
>Because that face was just so, so adorable.<br>Tsuna immediately smiled brightly at the child. "Hehe, Aria-chan's do cute!"  
>Luche smiled down at Tsuna. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, I suppose this makes you her Nii-chan huh?"<br>Tsuna blinked at Luche repeatedly before breaking into a wide smile. "Really? Thank you, Luche-nee! Nice to meet you, Aria-chan-ah, imouto!"  
>Aria gurgled happily, Mukuro's pineapple hair still in her grip.<p>

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
